The Red Knight
by QueenSkywalker
Summary: The Sith Empire rules the galaxy and wages a raging war with the rebellion led by the Jedi. The Sith's leader, Darth Plageuis, finds his only son, Anakin, and teaches him to be the next lord of the Sith. But what will happen when Anakin meets a beautiful rebel from Naboo? Will their love blossom or will their loyalties tear them apart? (AU story)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: For those of you who already know Darth Plageuis, you'd know that he is a Muun. For obvious reasons, he will be a human in this story. This is so that he seems more related to Anakin. I apologize to any EU readers who strongly oppose of this idea but hey this is an AU story. I hope you guys enjoy it and please read and review :)**

* * *

**Koribban**

The sith council looked before the blue image of Darth Sidious as he broadcasted his report from Coruscant. Many years ago, it was agreed that the council will remain on their homeworld, Koribban, and lead the Sith Academy while Sidious would take care of the empire's political machinations as Chancellor.

"Everything is going as according to plan, my lords. Alderaan has fallen and its leaders will be forced to obey the empire's commands," Sidious said.

"Well done, Sidious. His highness, Darth Plageuis will be most pleased by this development," Darth Rayus responded.

"Of course, my lord but where is the Dark Lord?"

"He has felt the birth of his creation and wishes to return the child back here himself. We are in no doubt the child will be of great use to Sith," Rayus said, his eyes bleeding yellow behind his mask.

"Very well, my lord," Sidious bowed before the eight sith lords and his image flickered out.

**Tatooine**

A cry of women rang throughout a small hovel as she painfully gave birth to a baby boy. Shmi Skywalker slumped against the thin sheets as she gazed upon her child as it was cleaned by a medical droid before handing her the small bundle, wrapped in a blue blanket. Big blue eyes met hers and she kissed the small forehead softly.

"Welcome to the galaxy, my little Anakin," she whispered and the baby cooed, snuggling closer to her chest. Her pregnancy had surprised her. Her master had forbidden her to be involve with a man but Shmi had denied to whole thing, saying her child had just come out of no where. Of course, Gardulla accused her of lying and punished her with five lashes to her back. But she had endure the pain and would gladly do it again for her little Ani. She doesn't know how she became pregnant with him but certainly does not regret it. She gazed fondly at the little boy and felt tears of sadness run down her cheeks. Not long after she had shown signs of her pregnancy, did her slave master, Gardulla the Hutt, plan to sell her child to a brothel where he would be trained to work as a slave. Shmi knew that it would only be a matter of moments before a slaver would barge in and rip her child away from her arms. Anakin whimpered as he felt his mother's distress. She kissed her child once more and prayed to the Force that she would be able to see her beloved Anakin again.

* * *

Dozens of storm troopers lined up as a shuttle landed in the hangar of Mos Espa. The ramp opened to reveal a hooded figure, flanked by two Sith warriors. They stepped of the ramp and the clones bowed before the arrival of their Emperor. Plageuis spanned his senses and searched for the bright Force signature of his creation, his son. He soon narrowed down the source and entered an Imperial speeder with the Sith warriors behind him.

The speeder drove the sandy streets of Tatooine and Plageuis felt the fear radiating of the citizens of Mos Espa who watched the speeder pass by, knowing exactly who was on it. No one dared to to stop the speeder in its path as their fear out ruled their hatred towards the Empire. Plageuis motioned for the speeder to stop in front of a small hovel and the Sith stepped off, noticing two slavers preparing to knock down the front door. He looked to the side and saw a Hutt negotiating with a burly looking man.

"The little brat will pay a good price in the brothel," the man chuckled.

Gardulla was about to reply when she noticed the three Sith stalking towards them. The man turned around and immediately dropped to his knees before the Dark Lord.

"Yo-Your excellency, i-it's an hon-honour to be graced in you-your presence," the man stuttered out, cowering in fear before the Sith. Plageuis ignored him and stood in front of the equally frightened Hutt.

"What is your business at this hovel, you slimy filth?" he sneered.

The Hutt said something in Huttese and the translator droid responded for her. "Your excellency, it is an absolute pleasure"

"I asked you a question, Hutt," he barked at the already shaking slug.

"I am here to collect a recently born child of a slave. It is to be sold to a brothel in Mos Eisley," the droid said for its master.

Plagueis' eyes filled with fury. "That 'it' you are talking about is my son, you wretched filth!" he yelled at the Hutt.

Gardulla's eyes widdened and she began to sputter out apologies but was cut off as Plageuis brought his red blade straight down on her. The hutt's body fell to the floor and he turned towards the cowering slaver still kneeling on the floor. He slowly looked up at Plageuis' yellow eyes glowing beneath his hood.

"What was you part in this?" he asked. A shiver ran up the man's spine as he listened to the deathly calm voice of the Sith lord. He knew he couldn't lie to the Sith but feared to tell the truth as well. He gulped nervously.

"I was to hand over the money to Gardulla and bring the child to the brothel," he stammered out. Plageuis looked over his shoulder and motioned for the two Sith warriors to kill the other slavers at the door. In a matter of moments two bodies dropped to the floor and the warriors began to slice through the locked door with their lightsabers. Plageuis looked back at the shaking man on the floor.

"You're only alive for one reason and that is to tell the master of the brothel that they will never get the child. Understood?"

He nodded quickly and sighed in relief as the the Sith lord entered the hovel.

* * *

Shmi held her sleeping son closely as saw the door to her quarters open to reveal the three darkly clad figures. She gasped as she recognised the Sith's emblem as he slowly approached her bed side, staring at her infant son. He sat down on her bed side and dropped his hood to reveal a young handsome face. He looked to be in his early thirties, possibly around her age but she was sickened as the sickly yellow eyes scanned over her baby boy.

Plageuis had never felt anything like it before. Throughout all of his training as a Sith, he had never come across a Force signature more powerful than the one bonded to the small child he had created. Not long after he had killed the previous dark lord of the Sith and proclaim his right to the throne, he had begun to explore the art of midichlorian manipulation. It wasn't long before he head perfected his first creation, forming life that is the child before him. He tore his eyes back to the woman's frightened face.

"What is your name?" he asked softly. Shmi's gaze shifted to the two Sith at the doorway for a moment, positive that their eyes were focused on her behind their metallic masks before returning to Plageuis' yellow eyes. He noticed her distress and looked towards them.

"Leave us," he ordered and they bowed before leaving the room. He turned back at her.

"What is your name?" he asked again.

"Shmi Skywalker, your excellency," she said softly. He nodded his head.

"Shmi. And the child?"

"Anakin Skywalker," she responded.

"Anakin...that is strong name. He will be a great warrior," he said, brushing the back of his gloved hand gently against the boy's cheek. Shmi's arms unconsciously tightened around her child and she mustered up her courage.

"Please don't take him away from me. He's all that I have," she pleaded to the Sith. He sighed.

"I am sorry, Shmi but I must take him now," he said reaching for the small bundle but she relented.

"No, please don't take him away. Please don't," she cried out as her Anakin was pried out of her hands. She tried to pull herself off the bed but was still weak from the pregnancy. She cried and watched as her little boy was carried away. The medical droid pushed her back into her bed,trying to console her as she screamed for her Anakin. She heard Anakin wails as he woken up from her distress but soon his cries faded away as the Sith left the hovel and sped away. Shmi collapsed back onto her bed and sobbed, never forgetting her Ani's angelic face and big, beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

**Author's note: There is the first chapter. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Darth Plageuis looked outside the window of his ship, the Exactor, as it travelled through hyperspace. A small whimper caught his attention and he walked towards the crib. Anakin was fussing around and crying. Plageuis sighed, unsure of how to take care of the child. He spanned his senses towards Anakin, trying to find out what the baby wanted. Anakin stopped fussing for a moment and looked at Plageuis, as he felt the Force brush his mind.

"You felt that, didn't you?" Plageuis said, smiling at his creation.

"You will be a great Sith, my son," he cooed, as he gently trailed his gloved finger down Anakin's soft cheek, studying Anakin's features. He had a small tuft of brown hair much like his own and big blue eyes, a stark contrast to Plageuis' amber ones. Anakin also had a small cleft in his chin, a trait Plageuis recognised was from Shmi. Plageuis knew that he could not bring Anakin's mother along, even if it would be a help to take care of Anakin. He didn't want any more distractions and he couldn't risk Shmi from diverging Anakin away from his teachings as a Sith.

Anakin started crying again and Plageuis called the medical droid over and it ran a quick scan over Anakin.

"There is nothing wrong with the child, your excellency. I am afraid there is nothing I can do to solve this situation," it said before Plageuis dismissed it.

He turned back towards the crying child and sighed. He had conquered countless planets, trained the best warriors and mastered the dark arts of the Sith but he could not figure out what a baby wanted! He ran his hand through his brown hair and felt that this was one of the most challenging situations he has ever been in. He carefully picked up Anakin and carried him towards the window for him to look out of it. Anakin's eyes went wide and he stopped crying. He kicked his legs and squealed with excitement.

"So that is all you wanted, Anakin. A little attention," Plageuis chuckled.

There was a knock on a door and it swooshed open to reveal a Sith Warrior.

"My lord, I am sorry to interrupt but your presence is requested on the bridge for the arrival on Korriban," the Sith said in a monotonous tone.

"Very well," Plageuis said before leaving the room with Anakin in his arms.

The Exactor dropped out of hyperspace and loomed over the barren world of Korriban.

"Welcome to your new home, my son," Plageuis said but Anakin whimpered and buried his face in Plageuis' chest, frightened of the darkness shrouding the planet.

* * *

**Korriban **

Darth Plageuis' shuttle landed on the rocky surface of Korriban and the ramp descended. Plageuis stepped off the shuttle with his arms wrapped around Anakin. Darth Rayus along with a small squadron of Sith warrirors, clad in their armour and black cloaks and bowed before him.

"Your highness, I trust your mission was a success," Rayus said, looking at the bundle in Plageuis' arms.

"Indeed, old friend. This is Anakin," Plageuis said with pride.

"I can already sense his radiating presence in the Force. He is truly the son of the Sith," Rayus responded, as they walked towards the palace of the Sith.

The enormous, solid rock doors of the palace opened and the two Sith walked inside. Dozens of Red Guards lined the hallways and each bowed as Plageuis passed by them.

"The new trainees are having their final test today, your highness. Will you still be attending their exam and knighting, later this evening?" Rayus asked.

"Of course, Rayus. And my son will be watching too, I think it would be a great inspiration for him. After the knighting, assemble all Sith warriors and masters in the grand courtyard, tonight. There I'll shall introduce their new prince and future leader," Plageuis said.

"Very good, your excellency. In the mean time, your chambers has already been prepared for the arrival of your son and Sidious' report from Coruscant is on your desk," Rayus said.

Plageuis nodded and bid Rayus a farewell before walking towards his chambers with Anakin.

* * *

**Sith Academy- training grounds**

Plageuis sat on his throne and watched two masked Sith trainees fight each other in the arena. It was the final round and these were the last two competitors to fight in their final exam. The other victors and Sith trainers watched the fearsome battle on the side. One trainee was clad in black armour and the other in red. Their crimson lightsabers twirled in an array of spectacular show of skill and precision but only one would survive. Anakin sat in Plageuis' lap, looking up at his father before returning his gaze to the battle before him.

"Watch closely, son. One day, you will be in the arena and will most certainly be the greatest victor of all competitors," Plageuis said to Anakin.

"You have trained you students well, Darth Reeves. But these two in particular have showed the greatest amount of skill out of all contenders, today," Plageuis said to the Sith standing next to him.

"Thank you, my lord. Jayden and Crives are the best in their class and are the best of friends. It is always remarkable to see good companions fight each other to the death in the arena," Reeves said.

"Yes, it is essential for them if they ever wish to become a Sith Knight," Plageuis responded and continued to watch the fight.

The red armoured trainee was now shadow boxing his opponent. The black clad Sith launched multiple vicious strikes and soon backed his opponent against the edge of the pitfall of the arena. The red Sith seized an opportunity and kicked his opponent's legs right under him. The black Sith fell of the edge but managed to grab it just in time, dangling above the endless drop.

"I am sorry, brother," the red clad Sith said, raising his lightsaber ready for the finishing blow when he was pushed back with a Force push. The black Sith flipped over and kicked his opponent's chest. The red Sith fell to the ground with a hard thud, his mask flying off his face and his lightsaber flew out if his hand. The black Sith pinned his opponent to the floor and was ready to plunge his lightsaber into the his heart. Crives looked up at his best friend with pride.

"Make the Sith proud," Crives said. The black armoured Sith nodded.

"Thank you, for everything brother," he said and plunged his lightsaber into Crives chest. Crives choked and death claimed him but he died with a smile on his face, happy for his best friend.

The crowd of Sith cheered, as the black armoured Sith stood and raised his lightsaber in victory, before Plageuis. Darth Reeves stood before a podium.

"Jayden Malek is the victor!" Reeves said and the crowd's cheers grew stronger.

Anakin whimpered and snuggle closer to Plageuis after witnessing Crives death. Plageuis smiled.

"Now now, Anakin. You will get use to this in due time," Plageuis said softly, as he stroked Anakin's hair gently.

"Your excellency, the victors are ready for their knighting," Reeves said. Plageuis stood up and put a sleepy Anakin in his throne. He entered the arena and stood before all Sith trainees, as they stood in formation. They braced themselves on a knee and bowed before him.

"Congratulations! You have passed your final test and are now ready to join the Sith. Some of you will chose to become a Koribban guard, others to command our military. But only the best of you may serve along side the Sith Council and become a true Sith elite. Which ever you may choose, do you swear upon your life to forever serve the empire, the dark side and me?" Plageuis said.

"Yes, your excellency," they all said uniformly. Their booming voices echoed throughout the arena. The Sith masters entered the arena and stood in front of their students, brandishing their lightsabers and hovering their blades on each left shoulder.

"Rise my sons and daughters, join our ancestors and become a true Sith. Forever rejoice in the dark side!" Plageuis screamed.

They all stood and ignited their sabers, holding them high in the air. Their red glow lit the arena and they cheered, "long live the Sith!"

* * *

The red suns of Koribban were on the horizon, setting an orange glow to the rocky landscape of Koribban. Behind the Sith palace, thousands of Sith stood in rows, waiting anxiously for their leader's announcement. Red guards stood at both ends of each row, hoisting up the a crimson flag with the Sith emblem imprinted on it.

They all cheered as Plageuis entered the balcony above them. He raised his hands, effectively silencing them.

"My people," his voice amplified so they all could hear, "the dark side truly is with us today. Not only do we welcome the new Sith Knights but after years of mastering the dark arts, I have finally created life by way of the Force," Plageuis announced.

Whispers of disbelief formed throughout the courtyard. Plageuis continued.

"In order to continue our legacy, our glorious triumph, I bring before you my next generation. One that will fulfil his destiny and be the Chosen One of the Sith! He will conquer all and take my place as King of Sith. I bring before you my creation, our legacy and your prince... my son, Anakin Skywalker," Plageuis announced. Plageuis held Anakin up and their thunderous cheers rang throughout the entire courtyard, echoing through the winds of Koribban.

"Twasak Tsis," they all chanted lowly or as it means 'embodiment of the Sith'.

* * *

**Authors note: I hoped you all liked chapter 2 of 'The Red Knight'. If you are wondering, Jayden will be appearing more as a side character. "Twasak Tsis" does actually mean 'embodiment of the Sith' in the Sith language. I have found that on wookieepedia. Thank you to all my reviewers so far. Don't forget to read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sith Palace **

It was in the middle of the night and Plageuis awoke to the sounds of Anakin's whimpers and cries. He got out of bed and padded over to Anakin's black oak crib with velvet sheets. He used the Force to turn on the lights while picking Anakin up and cradling him in his arms. He walked over to the kitchen and gave Anakin a bottle the medical droid had prepared earlier.

As Anakin drank silently, Plageuis thought how much the Sith has changed over the past hundred years. The rule of two was long abolished after they took over the old republic. Every force-sensitive child that was detected by the Sith would be taken in for training. Plageuis had no doubt the Jedi were doing the same but he knew that they and the rebels were impossibly outnumbered. His trail of thoughts was broken as Anakin tried to crawl on him. Plageuis laughed and put Anakin on the crimson rug on the floor and sat cross-legged in front of him. The thought of sleep was forgotten as Plageuis tuned in with the dark side of the Force.

Anakin sensed his father's meditation and became curious. He rolled onto his back and waved his hands in the air. Anakin looked across the room to see is father's shiny weapon and squealed, babbling baby language. It wasn't long before Plageuis felt a strong shift in the Force and opened his eyes to see his lightsaber floating towards Anakin. His eyes widened, as he felt the Force fluctuating around his son. Anakin was only a few days old and was already using the Force!

The lightsaber was about to land in Anakin's chubby hands when Plageuis plucked the weapon from the air. Anakin whimpered, as his shiny toy was taken away from him. Plageuis chuckled softly and held Anakin in his lap.

"Don't worry, Anakin. You will have your own lightsaber soon enough," he said, as he tickled Anakin's tummy. Anakin squealed but a small yawn escaped him.

"Time for bed, son," Plageuis said before carrying Anakin to his crib and tucking him in. Plageuis returned to his own bed and dimmed the lights, returning to a restful slumber.

* * *

**5 years later**

"Dad, wake up! Come on, wake up!" Anakin said, nudging his father's shoulder. Plageuis groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see his son climbing on his chest.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Plageuis asked sleepily, as Anakin sat cross-legged on his chest.

"You promised to take me to the arena today. You know, so I can watch the Sith Elite practice in front of the rising suns," Anakin said excitedly.

Plageuis sighed and sat up, Anakin sliding onto his lap.

"Very well, are you ready to go?" Plageuis asked and Anakin nodded.

"Knight Malek said he was going to wait for me downstairs so I can follow him to practice," Anakin said.

"Good. Go downstairs and wait with him while I get ready."

Anakin nodded and jumped off the bed, before running out of the door. Plageuis shook his head at his son's excitement and left for the fresher.

* * *

"Anakin, come back here!" Jayden yelled, as Anakin ran down the large stair well of the palace with Jayden's lightsaber in his hand. Anakin ran down the palace hallway and stood in front one of the Red Guards lining the hallway. The guard subtly lifted his heavy red cloak and Anakin hid inside, as Jayden entered the hallway. This was a game that they...mostly Anakin played. Anakin would always know which guard to go to and the guard would play along.

Jayden sighed under his black helmet, as he looked around for the little lightsaber stealing thief. He spanned his senses but as usual Anakin cloaked his Force presence well.

"Having trouble, Knight Malek," Darth Rayus said as he entered walked behind Jayden. The 22 year old immediately bowed.

"I am afraid that the prince had outsmarted me once again, my lord," Jayden replied.

Rayus laughed before walking over to the Red Guard and motioned for him to move. The guard stepped away to reveal Anakin, smiling sheepishly. He held out Jayden's lightsaber and Rayus took it before tossing it to Jayden.

"Thank you, my lord," Jayden said clipping his ligthsaber to his utility belt, before grabbing Anakin's waist tightly, preventing him from escaping. Rayus chuckled and Plageuis entered the hall. Jayden and Rayus bowed before him and Anakin ran over to Plageuis.

"Can we go now, father?" Anakin asked. Plageuis sighed and shook his head.

"I need to have an urgent holo-meeting with the Council. You can go ahead with knight Malek, Anakin," Plageuis replied. Anakin sighed with disappointment and nodded. Plageuis stroked Anakin's hair before leaving for the war room with Rayus.

"C'mon, Anakin," Jayden said, tugging Anakin along.

Darth Rayus and Plageuis entered the war room to see the rest of the Sith Council talking to Sidious' hologram. Plageuis frowned as he sensed the apprehensiveness of the council.

"What is going on here?" Plageuis asked. The Council looked at each other wearily before Sidious spoke up.

"My lord, we wish to talk to you about the prince," Sidious said. Plageuis' yellow eyes narrowed slightly.

"For what reason?" Plageuis asked.

"It concerns his training," Sidious responded.

Rayus and Plageuis looked at each other. "Continue," Plageuis ordered Sidious.

* * *

**Sith Academy- Arena**

Anakin sat next to Darth Reeves on the bench, as he watched Jayden fight another Sith Elite. Their sabers staffs clashed with fury and aggression.

"Are you enjoying this, my prince?" Reeves asked.

"Yes, master. I know knight Malek always wins," Anakin said.

"Indeed he does,"Reeves responded and continued to watch the fight.

Jayden trusted his saber and it scratched his opponent's shoulder armour. He twirled the staff and swung to the right and both blades parried right in front of the other elite's masked face. Jayden kept pushing his blade, the sparks of the lightsabers effectively distracting his opponent long enough. Jayden swiftly dropped and kicked his opponent's feet under him, before pointing his blade at the neck. Reeves clapped and stood up.

"Well done, Jayden. I hope you are learning something from this, my prince," Reeves said to Anakin. Anakin nodded excitedly before running over to Jayden. The other Sith Elite stood up and took off his helmet.

"Master, is it appropriate for the prince to be here? He is obviously not qualified enough to attend the sacred training grounds," the Zabrak said.

"I don't need to remind you that he is our future leader, Maul. Darth Plageuis himself authorised him to be here and you shall not question his order," Reeves snapped.

"Of course, master," Maul said, scowling before walking away.

Jayden shook his head in annoyance and kneeled in front of Anakin.

"I'm going to help Master Reeves set up the next training course. Stay here and don't cause any trouble, okay? I'll be back in a moment," Jayden said and Anakin nodded.

As Anakin watched Jayden leave, the lock on the nexu's cellar at the back of the arena slowly open...

Anakin sighed. He wanted his father to come with him to the arena today. Anakin was happy with spending time with Jayden but he hoped his father would spend more time with him too. Being the ruler of the Sith kept Plageuis very busy and Anakin usually only saw him at dinner. A growl broke Anakin out of his thoughts and he spun around to see a Nexu approaching him. Anakin was frightened and screamed as the Nexu pounced.

* * *

"My lord, we believe that the prince should begin his training soon. He has shown remarkable capabilities at his age and is ready to-" but Plageuis cut Sidious off.

"I know my son's capabilities and I will decide how and when to conduct his training. It is a hard life after the training begins and I shall not subjugate Anakin to that yet," Plageuis snapped.

"I am concerned, you excellency, that your attachment to your son is diverging you away from your teachings as a Sith," Darth Mallas said.

Plageuis glared at the council member and the room felt like it had dropped fifty degrees. Darth Mallas suddenly felt his neck constrict and he choked, as Plageuis closed his fist. Mallas tried to pry the pressure off using the Force but Plageuis' hold was too strong.

"You will not question me ever again, Mallas. I will decide what to do with my son and don't even try to doubt my orders. You know what will happen if you do," Plageuis threatened, his eyes bleeding yellow.

Mallas managed to nod and Plageuis released him. Mallas coughed and rubbed his neck painfully. All the other members remained silent as Plageuis stood up and left the chamber with Rayus behind him.

"I would never question you, my lord but I am afraid that your son's power is growing stronger each day. Perhaps it is time to begin his training," Rayus said. Plageuis sighed.

"I know, Rayus. I am just not sure how he will handle it. He is much younger than any of us when we began our training," Plageuis responded. Suddenly Plageuis felt a disturbance in the Force.

_'Dad help!',_ he heard Anakin scream through the Force.

"My lord?" Rayus asked.

"It's Anakin. He's in trouble," Plageuis said worriedly and they ran out of the palace.

* * *

The nexu lunged and Anakin rolled to the side before running away from the ferocious beast. The nexu quickly caught up to Anakin and tripped Anakin over, digging its claws into Anakin's leg. Anakin fell to the ground and cried out in pain. The nexu hovered over Anakin and was preparing to sink its teeth into the small boy. Anakin was frightened as he stared at the sharp teeth. His fear drove his senses and unleashed a strong Force push at the nexu. It flew across the arena and smashed against the wall. Suddenly another nexu came out of the cellar door and smelled the blood pouring out of Anakin' leg. It was about to pounce when Jayden tackled it to the ground.

"Jayden!" Anakin cried out in joy.

"Anakin, stay back," Jayden yelled, as the nexu tried to claw at him. The other nexu quickly joined the fight and pounced on Jayden's back, pinning him to the ground.

"Leave him, alone," Anakin screamed in pain and anger. Anakin's temper ran wild and he used the Force to lift the nexus into the air. Jayden's eyes went wide, as he heard the sickening crack of the nexus bones. He looked back at Anakin and saw his crystal blue eyes turn a sickly yellow. The arena shook and cracks started to form on the walls under the pressure of the Force. The nexus were now dead after being crushed by Anakin. Darth Reeves ran into the arena after hearing the commotion. He quickly spotted the small five year old having a hard time controlling his anger. Reeves and Jayden ran to Anakin.

"Anakin, stop! If you continue the arena will collapse, control it!" Reeves said, gripping the boy's shoulders firmly. Anakin's yellow gaze was still transfixed on the nexus.

"Anakin, they're dead. It's over," Jayden said loudly, trying to get to the boy.

"Anakin!"

Anakin gasped, as he saw Plageuis run into the arena with Rayus. He immediately calmed down at seeing his father.

"Dad!" Anakin cried out, his eyes returning to their normal blue tint. The arena stopped shaking and the dead nexus fell to the ground. Plageuis dropped to his knees beside his son and cradled him in his arms. Anakin wrapped his arms around Plageuis' neck, burying his tear stained face in the crook of his shoulder. Plageuis held his son tightly, rubbing the poor boy's back. He looked down and gasped, as he saw Anakin's leg. Blood poured out of the puncture wounds from the nexu's claws.

"Dad, it hurts," Anakin whimpered.

"I know, Anakin. It's going to be okay," Plageuis said, gently putting Anakin back on the ground. He hovered his hands above Anakin's leg and reached deeply into the dark side. He slowly manipulated the midichlorians and Anakin's wounds began to heal. The wounds closed up and Plageuis stood, taking Anakin into his strong arms. Tears still ran down Anakin's face and he leaned his head against Plageuis' chest, gripping his robes tightly.

"My lord, I am so sorry for letting this happen," Jayden apologized. Plageuis shook his head, still looking at Anakin.

"I sensed it was not your fault, Jayden. The locks on those cell doors were tampered with," Plageuis said and looked up.

"Rayus, Reeves, I want who ever did this found. I will personally make them pay for hurting my son," Plageuis said roughly, his yellow eyes glowing brighter.

"I will conduct the search immediately," Rayus responded and Reeves nodded in agreement.

"Dad, can we please go home," Anakin whispered so softly, Plageuis almost didn't hear it. He nodded and carried Anakin out. His pace slowed slightly, as he looked at the dead nexus and looked over at Jayden. Jayden silently motioned at Anakin and Plageuis nodded, making a mental note to discuss it later. Plageuis carried Anakin to a speeder, holding him close as Jayden took the wheel.

On the roof of the academy, a hooded figure watched as the speeder took of into the rocky landscape...

* * *

**Author's note: Well there is chapter 3. Thank you for all the reviews so far and if you are wondering why the Sith don't seem as threatening, it will all make sense in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Again, thank you to all my reviewers so far. You guys are awesome! EzioAuditore1459, I appreciate your constructive criticism and I will definitely work on my tenses and detail. This is my second fanfiction story and it is pretty early in the story, so as each chapter progresses more detail will be put into it. I am sure that you are a big EU fan/reader and I am sorry that Plageuis as a human is bothering you but this is an AU story. Plus, it seems more appropriate for him to be a human with his relationship with Anakin. I think it is possible to ignore some minor details but I truly am sorry if some things bother you. But here is chapter 4, everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Koribban**

Plageuis arrived at the palace and with Jayden trailing silently behind him. As he walked through the corridor he noticed Anakin's distant look. Anakin fiddled with his dark robes and tears threatened to leave his eyes. Plageuis entered Anakin's room and placed him on the velvet bed sheets. He sat in front of the troubled boy.

"Son, tell me what happened,"Plageuis said but Anakin shook his head and climbed under the covers. Plageuis sighed as he watched Anakin lie down and face the balcony overlooking Koribban's bleak landscape. It was moments later before his son's quiet sobs. Plageuis sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. He pulled Anakin into his arms and Anakin cried against his chest.

"I'm sorry, dad," Anakin whimpered.

"For what, Anakin?" Plageuis responded.

"I felt really bad, dad. I lost control and I-I," Anakin stammered and sobbed against Plageuis' chest. Plageuis stroked Anakin's hair gently.

"You did nothing wrong, Anakin. Tell me what you felt in the arena," Plageuis said and held Anakin's shoulders firmly.

"My leg hurt and I was angry, really angry. I was scared and wished the nexus would go away. I don't remember anything else until I saw you," Anakin said. Plageuis looked at Anakin, trying to understand the situation and listened intently as Anakin continued.

"You and the council always tell me to be in control. Master Sidious told me that you would be very angry if I lost control. I don't like it when you are angry," Anakin said. Plageuis frowned at Anakin's remark and realised 'angry' to Anakin was more then he was letting on.

"Anakin, what are you talking about? When have you seen me 'angry'?" Plageuis asked gently.

"It was when your cruiser returned from Coruscant..." Anakin said.

_Flashback_

_It was late in the night and a four year old Anakin ran down the hallways with Jayden's lightsaber in his hand. He rounded a corner but squealed as Jayden picked him up and held him under his arm._

_"Well, what do we have here?" Jayden chuckled. He grabbed his lightsaber and clipped it back on his belt._

_"Jayden, can we please go see daddy?" Anakin begged, his big blue eyes staring at Jayden. Jayden sighed as he looked at Anakin's adorable pout which usually got him anything he wanted...except when Plageuis was around. _

_"Anakin, I didn't become your father's personal Sith Elite to get you what you want," Jayden said._

_"Why not? I wanna see daddy," Anakin complained._

_"Your father is in a meeting, do not disturb him," Jayden said firmly. Anakin huffed and crossed his small arms over his chest._

_"C'mon, back to bed," Jayden said, carrying a restless Anakin to his room._

_Jayden quietly closed the door to Anakin's room and went downstairs to the prison cells..._

* * *

_Anakin sat up in his bed after he sensed Jayden leave. He knew Jayden and his father was hiding something from him. Both of them had been acting strangely and rather distant ever since Plageuis' cruiser returned to Koribban. Anakin sensed their negative emotions and he didn't like it one bit. He currently felt his father's anger and frustration and crawled out of bed, determined to follow the trail of the dark side..._

_Anakin carefully walked down the dark corridor of the Sith Palace. He braced his hand against the stone wall and neared the prison cell. Anakin made sure to cloak his presence as he feared of getting into trouble with his father. He heard a few voices and saw a small light peeking through the small opening of the cell door. Anakin peeped through the opening and gasped as he saw a man shackled to the wall. His face was bloodied from the beatings and his wrists were raw from the tight shackles. _

_"Tell us what you know, rebel scum," Anakin heard Jayden scowl under his black Elite mask. Anakin watched in horror as the man coughed out blood._

_"I will never tell you anything," the rebel rasped out. Jayden raised his armoured fist and was about to strike the rebel again when Plageuis raised his hand. Jayden nodded and stepped back. Plageuis slowly walked out from his position in the shadowed corner of the cell, his eyes glowing as bright as the flames on Mustafar. The rebel kept a steely face but his eyes betrayed his fear. His body shook as the dark lord stepped closer._

_"What do you know about the Jedi's involvement in the battle of Yavin," Plageuis ordered. Plageuis was furious when he learned that the empire lost a base on Yavin IV to the rebel alliance. It wasn't long after the battle before he was informed that the Jedi had led the surprise attack. The rebels scattered themselves across the planet to hide from a counter attack by the empire but a few were found and captured._

_"I know nothing," the rebel lied. Plageuis narrowed his amber eyes and slowly closed his fist. The rebel choked and coughed out more blood as he felt his neck constrict.__  
_

_"One last chance, scum. Tell me where the jedi are hiding and maybe I will let you live," Plageuis threatened._

_The rebel remained silent._

_"Very well," Plageuis conceded. Normally, Plageuis would have kept prisoners alive and tortured them until they gave valuable information but he was in no mood for mercy today._

_Plageuis ignited his lightsaber and slashed the red blade across the rebel's neck. The head fell to the floor and the cold, dead eyes stared right at Anakin. Anakin backed away and stumbled to the floor. He quickly picked himself up and ran to his room, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_End flashback_

"You are so scary when you are angry, daddy," Anakin whimpered as he looked up at Plageuis in fear. Plageuis' eyes widened as Anakin's statement.

"Anakin, is that why you locked yourself up in your room for a few days?" Plageuis asked, referring to the incident a year ago. Anakin nodded.

"I lost control, today and I don't want to make you angry again," Anakin cried and sniffled. Plageuis gathered Anakin into his arms and held him close.

"Son, are you afraid that I will do the same to you?" Plageuis asked but Anakin didn't answer.

"Anakin, you are my son and I will not torture you like that, okay?" Plageuis asked and Anakin nodded against his chest.

Plageuis tucked Anakin's head under his chin as he remembered his discussion with Rayus.

_'I am afraid that your son's power is growing stronger each day. Perhaps it is time to begin his training.'_

_'I know, Rayus. I am just not sure how he will handle it.'_

Back at the arena was the first time Anakin ever released such power and Plageuis realised that he could not delay Anakin's training any longer. He lifted Anakin's chin and his son looked at him expectantly.

"Anakin, I will help you stay in control," Plageuis said softy.

"But how,dad?," Anakin asked.

"You will go through the same training as I did. It will not be pleasant but Jayden and I will help you," Plageuis said, hating himself for what he was going to put the five year old through. But he knew that Anakin was destined to become a Sith. The son of Darth Plageuis will rule someday...

Anakin nodded and leaned against his father's chest.

"Thank you, daddy," Anakin whispered before drifting to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," Plageuis whispered back, knowing Anakin's life was about to change dramatically, starting tomorrow. Rayus' words echoed throughout his mind.

'I_t is time to begin his training.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Plageuis sat against the headboard of Anakin's bed and watched the small boy as he slept. Anakin's chest rose and fell steadily and even Plageuis would admit that it was an adorable site. He ran his fingers through Anakin's soft brown hair and Anakin snuggled closer to his father's warmth. Plageuis held his breath for a moment as the child slept soundly against him. Warmth spread across his chest and Plageuis frowned at the strange but familiar sensation. He always felt it when he was with Anakin but never understood what it meant. _'What is this?',_ Plageuis thought.

_'That my young friend, is love,_' a ghostly voice sneered.

Plageuis looked up to see the Force apparition of Darth Bane.

"I see you have mastered the technique of immortality, well to a certain extent," Plageuis said, his arm unconsciously tightening around Anakin, protectively.

_"You knew that I was always full of surprises,"_ Bane said.

"Well, you weren't so full of surprises when I rammed my blade into your chest," Plageuis retorted.

_"Ah, of course. Now let's see if I got this right. I died and you, my old apprentice, broke the rule of two and began your own empire. Oh, and what's this? You have acquired your own apprentice now. Is that your son, I see, or your new personal slave?"_ Bane said.

"That is my son and the future king of the Sith, you weakling," Plageuis sneered as his eyes glowed with hatred for Bane. Bane simply chuckled.

_"Am I the weakling? Look at you, cuddling your creation like he actually matters to you, like you love him,"_ Bane scowled.

"What are you talking about?" Plageuis asked, his eyes narrowing at the shadowy form.

_"You have become soft, my apprentice. Ever since you started caring for the boy, the dark side within you has diminished. I am very dissapointed,"_ Plageuis growled at Bane's declaration. Bane looked down at the small curled up form.

_"Although, I must admit your creation is very intriguing. I have been watching him, very closely. Already, at such a young age, his power doubles that of two Sith Masters,"_ Bane admired, staring down at Anakin. Plageuis pulled Anakin closer to him.

"Stay away from him, you hear me?! Stay away from Anakin, you bastard!" Plageuis yelled. Anakin whimpered and stirred against his father.

_"Now, now, let's not wake the child. I know you have decided to train him but will you be able to handle it? Putting your own son through the torment and torture for maybe another decade. You may be the king but you are not one of the true Sith,"_ Bane sneered. He laughed before fading into the darkness.

Plageuis breathed heavily as watched his old master disappear. '_The bastard,'_ he thought vehemently. Anakin opened his sleep filled eyes and gazed up at his father.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Anakin whispered, sensing his father's growing anger.

"Nothing son, go back to sleep," Plageuis said. Anakin didn't argue and curled under the blankets again.

Plageuis sighed as he watched Anakin return to a peaceful slumber. He couldn't deny Bane's words. He was worried about training Anakin to become a Sith from the beginning. Ever since, he brought Anakin in, he felt a strong sense of attachment to him. _'A Sith has no feelings, they do not care,'_ Plageuis reminded himself. Plageuis decided that he would not give Bane the satisfaction. _'I will train Anakin to become the most powerful Sith ever, no matter how much it will hurt him. If he ever wants to become the rightful ruler, there can be no attachments'_

* * *

**Koribban- Sith Academy**

"You failed, Maul," Sidious said under his hood as Maul bowed before the blue image of the Sith Lord.

"When I said kill the brat, I expected it to be successful," Sidious yelled.

"I apologize, master. The boy's power is stronger than expected," Maul said.

"No excuses! Plageuis has ordered a search party for the attempted murderer of the prince. Because of you, I will have to delay my plans so I won't get caught," Sidious sneered, raising his fist.

Maul choked and his hands rose to his neck. He struggled and kicked his legs as he was lifted in the air.

"Please, ma-master. For-forgive m-me," Maul pleaded. Sidious scowled and loosened his fist. Maul dropped to the ground and gasped for air, rubbing his sore neck.

"Plageuis has announced that he will train the brat. My plan was to end the legacy of Plageuis,starting with the prince. But if the training proves to be successful, then the prince maybe of use to me after all. Keep a close eyes on the boy and do not fail me again," Plageuis threatened. Maul bowed, once more.

"Yes, my master. As you command," he said before the blue image of Plageuis faded away.

_The next morning_

Jayden stood outside the academy gates as Plageuis arrived in his speeder with Anakin. Plageuis stepped out of the speeder and nudged a nervous Anakin towards Jayden.

"Hi, Jayden," Anakin said softly, his head bowing slightly.

"Hello, little prince. Are you still upset about yesterday?" Jayden asked, kneeling beside Anakin. Anakin nodded.

"Ya, I guess but dad said he will be training me," Anakin said, perking up as he mentioned his father. Jayden's eyebrows raised slightly at the young boy's declaration.

_'Does he realise what he is about to go through?'_ Jayden thought.

"Anakin! Jayden! It's time to begin," Plageuis called.

* * *

Plageuis led Anakin inside a darkened cell room and knelt before him.

"Anakin, before you begin, I must warn you that training to become a Sith is not an easy challenge," Plageuis said.

"I know, dad," Anakin replied. Plageuis sighed. '_Here it begins,'_ Plageuis thought sadly.

"Here, put this on," Plageuis handed Anakin a black hood.

"What does it do?" Anakin questioned.

"You have to face your fears, son and the hood will implant visions for you. Do not take off the hood, understand?" Plageuis said, firmly. Anakin nodded.

Plageuis slipped the hood on Anakin and quietly left the room, engulfing it in darkness.

_'Anakin, Anakin, can you hear me?'_ a familiar voice whispered.

"Dad, is that you?" Anakin called out.

'_Anakin,_' the voice grew softer and softer.

_Flames. Anakin saw nothing but flames. The vision was so real, hi__s skin felt hot and he sweat dripped down his back. Suddenly, the flames died down and Anakin saw a tall, armoured figure kneel down beside a body. Anakin walked closer to the two figures. The kneeling figure was dressed in red armour and his equally crimson cape flowed in the wind. _

___'Hello, father,' the armoured figure said coldly. His voice was deep and masculine, slightly muffled by his mask. The body on the ground coughed weakly but Anakin could not see his face._

___'Son, what have you done?' the body rasped. Anakin frowned as he recognised his father's voice. The boy watched as the armoured figure removed his helmet and placed it on the ground, facing towards Anakin. The figure sighed._

___'You have thought me to well, father,' he said. Anakin frowned. 'I thought I was dad's only son,' Anakin figured._

___The red figure unhooked Plageuis' lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blade. _

___'No, son don't. Anakin, don't!' Plageuis rasped out. _

___Anakin gasped as he realised the armoured figure was his future self. _

___'Good bye, father' the red figure said before stabbing Plageuis with the crimson blade._

"No!" Anakin screamed, snapping out of the trance. Tears ran his cheeks as Anakin scrambled to get the hood off. He sobbed out and threw the hood away. Anakin's eyes darted around the solid steel walls and he ran to the door.

"Dad! Dad! Please, let me out. I don't wanna do this anymore," Anakin cried. Anakin's fear ran wild and he unintentionally let out burst after burst of Force pushes at the solid walls.

* * *

"Dad, please!"

Plageuis stood outside the cell and listened to Anakin's cries. He noticed a crack starting to form on the solid durasteel door and frowned. The entire cell was designed to suppress the Force and already Anakin was beginning to break it apart.

"Jayden, get back in there and make sure Anakin keeps the hood on. It will prevent him from lashing out with the Force. Let him relieve his nightmares until we retrieve him tomorrow morning," Plageuis said.

"Yes, my lord," Jayden responded, entering the cell room.

"Jayden, let me out. Please, I wanna see dad," Anakin cried out. Plageuis bowed his head as he listened to his son's traumatised voice. He watched as Jayden held Anakin back before putting the hood back on.

"No, Jayden. Jayden!" Anakin sobbed as he fell back into the realm of nightmares...

Early next morning, Anakin sat in the corner of the cell, sobbing and whimpering. His knees were pulled up with his arms wrapped around them. He gently rocked himself, trying to pull away from the constant whispers of his nightmares as they replayed in his mind over and over again. '_Dad said it would help me',_ Anakin thought miserably. He was having a hard time believing his father or even Jayden would be so cruel to lock him up. The door opened and Plageuis walked inside, kneeling before his crying son.

"Good morning, Anakin," Plageuis said, removing the hood off Anakin. Anakin squinted at the bright light, before collapsing against his father's chest.

"Why didn't you come for me?" Anakin sobbed out.

"You have to complete your training, Anakin," Plageuis reasoned. "This was a test, Anakin. The trial of spirit has begun and you must be able to complete all trials."

"Bu-but how will that help me control my powers," Anakin questioned, sniffling and wiping away his tears.

"It will push yourself to the maximum, so even small bursts of anger will not be enough to trigger the power. In time, you will learn to face all trials. Trials of spirit, pain, endurance, fear and courage. Do you understand?"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't but I will try."

"Good," Plageuis responded, lifting Anakin into his arms and carried him back to the academy. And so, everyday for the next two years, Plageuis repeated the process of locking Anakin in a cell and placing the nightmare inducing hood on him. All the while Anakin complied, wanting to make his father proud more than anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys are great :)**

* * *

**Koribban - Sith Academy**

A seven year old Anakin fell on his back again as Jayden swept his feet out from underneath him. Plageuis watched on the side lines as his son stayed crouched on the floor, breathing heavily. He was already frustrated as Darth Rayus once again came back with no evidence stating who tried to murder Anakin two years ago. The council concluded that it was just an accident. Plageuis disagreed but chose to focus on Anakin's training, none the less.

"Get up, Anakin," Jayden ordered.

"I can't, I'm so tired," Anakin responded, trying to catch his breath.

"This is endurance training, Anakin. You need to get up!" Anakin tried to get up on his feet but collapsed backed down, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"I'm trying," Anakin cried.

"Try harder!" Jayden yelled. Jayden felt slightly guilty for yelling at the boy but he knew that it was the same for any Sith trainee. They all pushed themselves to the limits but Anakin was still younger than most when he began. He watched as Anakin fell back to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. _'Pushing him is not going to work,'_ Jayden reasoned. _'Perhaps if I tried something else.'_ Jayden knelt down before Anakin and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin, do you see your father over there?" Jayden asked. Anakin looked up and glanced at Plageuis, nodding slowly.

"You want to make him proud right?"

Anakin nodded again.

"Then get back up. Every time you fall on your feet, your father will be disappointed in you. I know you don't want that. Your father and I are here to help you but only if you get back up!" Jayden encouraged. Anakin looked at Plageuis once more, before pushing himself of the ground and charging at Jayden again...

* * *

**Five years later**

"Faster, Anakin. Do not waste any opportunity," Plageuis ordered as he watched Anakin strike down another droid with his training staff. Anakin twirled his weapon and stabbed another droid but a stun bolt skimmed his arm. Anakin cried out at the burning sensation and dropped to the ground.

"I told you to give no quarter, Anakin. You cannot let a Jedi strike you down in the future," Plageuis said, turning off the droids as Anakin stood back up and rubbed his arm.

"Good, the bolt only scratched your arm," Plageuis said, examining Anakin's wound.

"Try again, and if another bolt gets you, you will redo the exercise but without your weapon." Anakin's eyes widened.

"But dad," Anakin sputtered out but Plageuis' expression bore no arguement.

Anakin sighed and picked up his staff again, as the droids came back to life.

* * *

"Arghh!" Anakin cried out, as a whip slashed at his bare back again. He was sixteen years old now and his masters had resort to physical punishment, a year ago. Gone was the small boy and a tall, handsome Sith trainee took his place. But his clear, blue eyes remained the same. As his training progressed, Anakin had less and less bursts of anger and quickly learned to control his powers.

Anakin breathed through his teeth as the pain from the fifth lash burned his back. He was shackled to a wall, with the angry welts seeping blood. Darth Reeves was about to strike again when Plageuis held up his hand, stopping him.

"Had enough, Anakin?" Plageuis asked and Anakin nodded.

"Are you going to try the exercise again?"

Another nod.

"Will you succeed this time?"

Anakin looked up, his eyes filled with determination.

"Yes, father. I will."

Plageuis nodded, satisfied with Anakin's answer and unshackled his wrists. Anakin dropped to the ground and rubbed his raw wrists. Anakin didn't like the punishments he received but he would gladly do it again and again to make Plageuis proud.

"Get the course set up again," Plageuis called and two Sith knights set to do the task. Anakin stood up and walked over to a bench. He took out some bandages and proceeded to wrap them around his chest. Suddenly, he felt two small hands run up his sweaty back. He turned around to see a twilek Sith trainee, smiling at him seductively.

"Here, let me do that for you, my prince," she offered but Anakin simply scoffed and turned around, wrapping his bandages himself.

"No, thank you," he grumbled, not interested in her company. She stormed away, embarrassed at his rejection. Over the past few years, many female trainees came onto Anakin, trying to get a shot at winning the future King's favour. But Anakin was no fool to their intentions and simply ignored them. Anakin sighed and wrapped some fighting bandages around his fists and bare feet.

"Anakin, are you ready?" Plageuis called.

"Yes, father," Anakin answered and walked over to the fighting station.

The entire ground was made up of many wooden stilts, designed for any fighter to balance on the soles of their feet. Anakin jumped on the stilts and braced each ball of his feet on a stilt. Plageuis threw him his staff and he caught the weapon, before twirling it, preparing for battle. Two Sith knights jumped on the stilts and balanced themselves perfectly, experienced from their training. They circled Anakin slowly and he carefully watched every move. One lunged thrusting his staff at Anakin. Anakin parried the attack and met every strike, blow for blow. Both Sith launched at the same time and Anakin struggled to hold them both back. Suddenly, a staff struck his abdomen and the back of his knees. He grunted and lost his balance. His staff fell out of his hand and he fell forward, bracing the palms of his hands against the stilts. He looked up and saw his father starring down at him, disappointment clear in his eyes. '_I will succeed,'_ Anakin thought and pushed himself back up with incredible speed.

He opened himself to the Force and threw punches and kicks at the knights, not caring how his limbs smacked against the solid wooden staffs. He powerfully kicked the middle of a staff and it snapped in half. The knight twirled the two ends and thrusted them at Anakin, trying to stab him with the now splintered,sharp ends. Anakin kicked the knight back and caught the other's wrists before he stabbed him. Both Anakin and the knight groaned, pushing at each other with more power. Anakin acted fast and head butted the Sith knight. Anakin watched the knight stumble back at the sudden dizziness and kicked his abdomen,sending the knight flying off the stilts and to the ground.

_'One down, one more to go,'_ Anakin thought to himself. The other knight swung his staff at Anakin, left and right. Anakin dodged all strikes and the knight lunged at him from the top. Anakin caught the staff just in time and quickly dropped down, sweeping the knight's feet from underneath him. The knight fell painfully on the stilts and Anakin stood, pointing the staff at his neck in victory.

Cheers erupted throughout the grounds as Sith knights and trainees gathered to watch the tremendous display of skill. Most of them were older than Anakin. He took a deep breath and jumped down from the stilts. Plageuis clapped as he approached his son.

"Well done, Anakin. Speed, strength and agility are all there and you didn't even have use to Force once. You definitely have deserved a break. I am very proud of you," Plageuis said earnestly.

Anakin beamed at father's praise and bowed before him.

* * *

It was sunset and Anakin practiced with his staff, silently. He stood alone on a cliff, over looking the palace and Sith Academy. This was Anakin's favourite spot as he had the best view of red sun as it meets the horizon of Koribban's rocky landscape. He was dressed in a black tunic and pants, his back now clean from the dried blood.

"I knew I'd find you here," a familiar voice said. Anakin turned around and smiled as Jayden approached him.

"Welcome back. I'm guessing your mission to the inner rim was a success," Anakin said. Jayden smirked as he removed his black helmet.

"Was there any doubt that I would succeed?" Jayden boasted and Anakin rolled his eyes in response.

"Too bad I wasn't here to see your sorry ass being kicked during training," Jayden teased. Anakin huffed.

"On the contrary, the knights were the ones that had their butts kicked." Anakin smiled.

"But in all honesty, it was good to see father proud of my progress," Anakin said sincerely.

"I know, Anakin. In fact, he told me it was time to get your very own Sith armour," Jayden said.

"Wait... seriously! This is great," Anakin responded.

Jayden motioned for Anakin to follow him and they walked back to the palace together.

* * *

**Koribban- Sith Palace**

Jayden led Anakin through the Hall of Remembrance and statues of all great Sith masters adorned the hallway. At the end was the largest statue of all, Plageuis' statue. Anakin looked up at the statue and was in awe of his father's glory. But he felt nervous at the thought of replacing his father as ruler someday. Jayden looked at Anakin and sensed his insecurity.

"Don't worry, Anakin. You have done remarkably well for a trainee of your age. Not even half of us knights had to go through the same training as you had. Yours is far more intense," Jayden said and Anakin scoffed.

"Thanks for reminding me," Anakin grumbled, rubbing his bicep that was still sore from training. Jayden laughed and clapped his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"You will be a great leader, Anakin. I have no doubts."

"Thanks, Jayden,"Anakin responded, feeling better at his Jayden's confidence.

Jayden walked beside Plageuis' statue and reached for a metal case. He opened the lid which bore the Sith emblem. In the case was a set of blood red armour and a cape to match. Underneath it was a staff with a vibro blade on each end. Anakin's eyes widened as he recognised the armour from his induced nightmares as a child. '_To face your fear is to become your fear,'_ he remember his father telling him.

"This armour belonged to my best friend, Crives Joral," Jayden said, picking up the helmet. Anakin detected the hit of sadness in his voice.

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked. Jayden looked at the helmet in his hands, staring into the black visor.

"You were too young to remember. It was the day of my knighting, Crives and I were the last contenders to pass the trials. He was like a brother to me and we did everything together but in the end, we were forced to fight each other. It was a fierce battle to the death and I came out the victor," Jayen told Anakin.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Anakin responded not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be, he was proud to have died by my hand," Jayden said neutrally.

"I kept this armour as a memory of him. But as the years went by, I saw how much you have progressed in your training. I feel that you deserve to wear it," Jayden said, handing the helmet to Anakin. He was stunned at Jayden's declaration and gingerly held the helmet, almost afraid that it would suddenly fall apart in his hands.

"It's still a little big for you but I am sure you will fill it out by the time of your knighting," Jayden said, chuckling slightly. Anakin laughed and playfully shoved Jayden's shoulder, excited at being another step closer to becoming a Sith knight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Koribban- Sith Academy**

"This is it, Anakin. The day of your knighting. You have come so far and I am very proud of you," Plageuis said, gripping Anakin's shoulders tightly. Anakin, now 18 years old, stood proudly in front of his father. His chestnut brown hair reached his neck, his body now fitting the muscular structure of his crimson armour. His blue eyes met his father's amber ones and took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the inevitable.

"Five rounds, son. All testing both your physical and mental strength. Show no mercy. Prove to them all that you really are the Son of the Sith," Plageuis encouraged. Anakin nodded and put on his helmet. The gate opened and Anakin walked proudly to the centre of the arena, his cape flowing behind him. Cheers erupted from the crowd of Sith as they stood from their seats. Anakin's knighting was a momentous event for them all and it was guaranteed it would be a knighting like no other. Anakin held up his vibro staff and the cheers grew wilder. Plageuis entered the observation balcony and raised his hands and the crowd grew silent.

"My people, this is the day we have all waited for. My son's knighting has finally come. Now without further a due, let the tournament begin!" Plageuis announced and the crowd cheered again.

Anakin watched as the arena's cellar doors opened and four nexu's charged out. He raised his staff and lunged at the nexus...

* * *

It was near the end of the tournament and bodies of dead trainees and vicious beasts littered the arena floor. It was a blood bath but the crowd paid no mind. In fact, they were thrilled by the results so far. Anakin stood calmly at the centre and removed his staff from the body of a Sith trainee, not a single scratch marring his red armour. He looked up as Plageuis stood from his throne.

"The final round is upon us. So far, the prince has done flawlessly but here comes the real challenge. A traditional knighting tournament would have best two trainees fighting each other but my son will fight not just one but four of them!"

Once again, the crowd cheered as the four Sith jumped down onto the arena. They began to circle Anakin and he studied them carefully under his black visor. Finally one lunged at Anakin from behind. He quickly sensed the trainee's movement and swivelled around, effectively blocking the strike. Blow after blow, Anakin countered all attacks with unimaginable speed and aggression. It wasn't long before he was facing all four opponents, constantly moving to block their strikes.

Anakin kicked one back and slammed his staff into the ground, sending a massive Force wave across the ground. As the trainees were blown back, he pressed a button on his staff. Suddenly the vibro blades came to life with a red glow, turning into a lightsaber staff. He swirled his blade and motioned with his hand, taunting his opponents to strike again.

One charged a him and he flipped over, swinging his staff at the back of the trainee. The trainee cried out the singeing wound and fell dead to the ground. Another came from above and Anakin blocked it with the middle of his staff just in time. He thrusted left and right before dropping to the ground, sweeping his opponent's feet out from underneath him. Anakin spun around before slicing his staff at the fallen trainee's neck, decapitating the body.

Anakin stood back up as the last two trainees circled him, pointing their lightsabers in his direction. Anakin wasted no time and threw his staff at one. The trainee ducked from the spinning staff, momentarily distracted as Anakin charged at him. The trainee swung at Anakin and he dodged it before quickly capturing the trainees wrist. The trainee cried out as Anakin crushed his wrist, the lightsaber falling to the ground. Anakin swiftly kneed his opponents stomach and gripped his neck in a deadlock. A sickening crack echoed throughout the arena as Anakin snapped the trainee's neck.

The last trainee charged at Anakin and both fell to the ground. The trainee pinned Anakin, ready to plunge his lightsaber into Anakin's chest. Anakin jabbed his knee into the trainee's abdomen and held out his hand. His staff flew into his grasp and he swiftly swung his blade at the trainee's neck. The helmeted head fell to the floor and the body dropped as well.

Silence filled the arena as Anakin stood up, his heavy breaths muffled by his mask. Suddenly, the crowd all cheered, far louder than before.

"Twasak tsis, twasak tsis, twasak tsis," they all bellowed, pounding their fists in the air.

Anakin looked up and met his father's gaze, as the dark lord smiled down approvingly at him.

* * *

It was night time and the Sith assembled in the grand courtyard. In the middle was a roaring bonfire with a branding iron sitting at the centre of the flames. Red guards stood on either side hoisting up the Sith's flags as they flowed through the windy night. Rows of Sith knights, masters and elites stood, ready to accept the knighting of their future king. Plageuis stood in front of the fire and watched as Anakin descended down the steps to the courtyard. He was dressed in a simple wrap around, black tunic and dark brown pants.

Anakin's insides felt jittery as after years of hard training, he could finally become a Sith knight. Plageuis was equally as excited but kept his feelings at bay, just wanting to relish the moment of seeing his grown up son transcending into the path of glory for the Sith. Anakin stood in front of him and Plageuis gripped his shoulders firmly.

"Anakin, you have passed your trials and are finally ready to become one of us. Which ever path you may choose, to become a general in our army or to serve as a Sith elite, do you solemnly swear to serve you people and guide them to victory?" Plageuis asked.

"Yes, father. I do," Anakin responded and Plageuis smiled.

"You are the Sith's future, Anakin, our king. And so you will bear the mark of the Sith, as have I," Plageuis said and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a scar in the shape of the Sith's emblem that ran the enitre length of his arm. Anakin glanced at the scar before looking back at Plageuis. Plageuis stepped closer and unwrapped Anakin's tunic, before taking it off. Anakin shivered slightly as the windy air touched his bare skin and looked over his shoulder to see two Sith elite's walking towards him. He looked at the right one's black armour and recognised it to be Jayden. Jayden motioned for Anakin to turn around. Anakin faced the two elites and placed his hands on their shoulder's. Jayden and the other Sith elite grabbed Anakin's arms tightly as Plageuis removed the hot branding iron from the bonfire. Anakin looked at Jayden and he nodded back, reassuring the young man.

"A sith feels no pain. His strength comes from the pain of others," Plageuis whispered before pressing the hot branding iron firmly against the back of Anakin's left shoulder. All of the Sith watched as Anakin groaned and bit his lip, suppressing his cries of pain as the iron scorched his back. His grip on Jayden's shoulder tightened and he bowed his head, hiding the anguish on his face. Jayden held Anakin's arm tighter, almost feeling his pain.

Plageuis held the iron in place for a few more seconds before carefully pulling it away. Steam flew off Anakin's shoulder but Koribban's chilly air soon cooled down the burn mark. The Sith emblem now perfectly scarred Anakin's shoulder, forever marking him as a Sith. Anakin slowly calmed down and stood up to his full height, removing his hands from the Sith Elite's shoulders. Plageuis stepped closer to Anakin and placed his hand on the back of his son's sweaty neck.

"How do you feel, Anakin?" Plageuis asked. Anakin took in a heavy breath and opened his eyes at Plageuis.

"Wonderful, father. Wonderful," he replied, smiling sadistically.

* * *

**Author's note: Well there is chapter 7, everyone. I know it is lacking dialogue but this chapter was really about being in the moment of Anakin's knighting. Padme is appearing in the next chapter so I hope you are all excited. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kashyyyk**

**4 months later**

"Light them up!"

Storm troopers held up their flame-throwers and set another massive tree ablaze. The howls and roars of wookiees was heard for miles as they witnessed their homes be burnt to the ground. The empire was informed that a jedi was spotted on Kashyyk and they quickly dispatched their forces for the hunt. This was the first jedi the Sith have spotted in a year and Plageuis was adamant to find the jedi quickly. He sent his leading general, Anakin, to conduct the search. Despite, his age, the storm troopers quickly found confidence in Anakin's abilities. Anakin chose to become a Sith Elite but Plageuis felt that it would be best suited for him to hunt for jedi on the front lines. Anakin agreed and had no trouble adopting to the war zone. Dressed in his Sith armour, he stood in front of a burning tree, admiring the flames as they scorched the wookiee's homes.

"Milord, there is no sign of the jedi," a storm trooper informed him.

"You know our orders. We are to burn everything down until we find that jedi. Tell the garrison to double their efforts and check the north side," Anakin ordered, crossing his arms. The clone saluted and walked away.

"Where are you, jedi?" Anakin whispered to himself and turned back to the crackling flames.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed as he slumped in his chair. He and master Qui-Gon Jinn had just entered hyperspace after hasty retreat from Kashyyk.

"That was a close one," Obi-Wan said, wiping a bead of sweat of his forehead.

"Yes it was but we got the encryption files," Qui-Gon responded, patting his pocket that held the data chip.

"But we led the empire right to the wookiees. It's our fault that their homes are now nothing but ash," Obi-Wan replied, frowning.

"There is nothing that we can do about that now, Obi-Wan. Let's just try to focus on how this chip can help the rebellion."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned back to the control panel as it signalled that they have arrived on Yavin IV, the rebellion's home base.

* * *

**Yavin IV**

The rebel leaders gathered around and listened intently to Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon's report. Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Padme Amidala attended the meeting via hologram transmission under a secure channel. They were secretly providing as much information they can to the alliance from the senate.

"They demolished everything. All of the wookiees homes were burnt to the ground. Whoever this new general is, he doesn't show mercy," Obi-Wan mentioned.

"We mourn the loss for the wookiees but we have more urgent matters to discuss. Did you manage to uncover to encryption codes?" the hologram of Mon Mothma asked.

Qui-Gon nodded and turned on the hologram and the blue images of dozens of Sith Lords and Knights appeared.

"This is the file containing all the tactics, both successes and failures of the Sith generals. Its not much but we will be able to study their attack and defence strategies, pointing out which key outposts they tend to protect," Qui-Gon explained. The images began to flip across, constantly changing the profile of each imperial general. Qui-Gon then paused it on the image of a red, masked warrior.

"This is our newest and probably our most deadly adversary yet. Judging by these records, he has been spotted in battle countless of times in the last four months. None of his missions has proved to be a failure and judging by his armour he is a Sith Elite," Qui-Gon played a holo of the masked warrior in battle and the blue figure was about to slice the head off a rebel when he paused the video.

"We have encountered many Sith Elites on the front lines, master Jedi. What has got you so interested in this one?" Padme asked as she studied the armoured figure.

"I am not sure, senator. On Kashyyk I felt his presence as soon as the empire landed on the planet. His Force signature is unbelievably strong," Qui-Gon replied.

"This is troubling, master. If the empire plans to use this masked warrior as their new leading general, then our chances of winning this war will be even slimmer. No identity, no origin, cunning tactics, the alliance can only refer to him by one name," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"And what name would that be?" Bail asked curiously. Padme looked at Obi-Wan, getting his drift.

"The Red Knight," Padme answered.

* * *

**Koribban**

Anakin returned to the palace, shortly after ending his search on Kashyyyk. He quickly found Jayden and challenged him to a sparring match, wanting to delay his report to his father. He grunted as Jayden pushed him back with a strong thrust.

"We are in the squall arena, Anakin. And if you remember our training I always-" he paused as he parried with Anakin. "Win," another strike. "the squall," Jayden finished as he parried Anakin again.

"At one time, maybe," Anakin said as he broke off the parry and swung his staff, skimming Jayden's black cape.

"But not now," he finished, twirling the staff in his hand. Jayden looked down at the rip in his cape and chuckled.

"You've grown," he pointed out. They were about to strike at each other again, when they heard someone clapping their hands, slowly.

Anakin winced under his helmet and turned around to find his father standing there with a amused expression on his face. He briefly heard Jayden whisper 'busted' before paying his attention back to Plageuis.

"Trying to avoid me, my son?" Plageuis asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Forgive me, father. I wasn't able to find the jedi," Anakin said, taking off his helmet.

"A one time mistake, Anakin. There will be plenty of opportunities to destroy the jedi. However, at least tell me of how you handled the rebellious wookiees," Plageuis asked, smiling slightly as he already knew Anakin's answer.

"Any wookiee that retaliated are as burnt as their Kashyyyk trees," Anakin replied, chuckling slightly.

"Well done, Anakin. This has been great victory for the empire and we are expected to attend an annual gala event on Coruscant tomorrow," Plageuis said.

"Wait, what do you mean we?" Anakin asked.

"Well, this is the first imperial gala since your knighting and I think it is about time you came to Coruscant," Plageuis said.

"Father, I never left Koribban until I became a knight. And on my first arrival on Coruscant, which is essentially the core planet of your empire, I have to attend a boring gala filled with nothing but obnoxious senators and governors who serve us?" Anakin asked. Jayden chuckled slightly at Anakin's mortified expression.

"Don't act so amused, Jayden. As my personal Sith Elite, you have to attend too," Plageuis said. It was Anakin's turn to laugh as Jayden groaned.

"Anakin, I have kept your identity a secret from anyone but the Sith for a reason. Our mere presence at the gala is to remind the governors that we are paying attention to the people," Plageuis said. Anakin furrowed his brows.

"But why should we satisfy them when we have an entire Sith army to keep them in place?"

"Because there are senators and governors who would be foolish enough to join the rebel, secretly, because they think we cannot protect their people. I don't want the rebels gaining any information, especially from our own senate," Plageuis explained. Anakin an Jayden looked at each other, slightly intrigued.

"So, how do I come into play?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are to portray yourself as my personal advisor. If they found out that for the past eighteen years I have been training their future emperor, who happens to be the most deadly general so far, there will most certainly be an uprising?" Plageuis explained. '_That's why he's the emperor,'_ Anakin thought, impressed by his father's sense of manipulation.

"And when I attend the gala, I am suppose to be a friendly presence to them," Anakin said, raising his eyebrow.

"Precisely. The governors will remain loyal to us and when you have gained their trust, then I will reveal that you are my son and a Sith.''

Anakin nodded, happy with his father's explanation.

* * *

**Author's note: In the next chapter, Anakin will be meeting Padme. I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to read and review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coruscant- Imperial Palace**

The grand hall was filled with hundreds of guests from all reaches of the galaxy. Many were anxious for the arrival of the emperor and whispers spread about him having a new advisor. Most believed that he would be just as frightening as the emperor himself. Every year, Plageuis would make his appearance to the senate body but the senators and governors still did not know much about him. They all made sure to please the emperor as much as they could, not only fearing for the safety of their careers but their lives as well. Chancellor Palpatine, who they don't know is a Sith lord, was more approachable but they remind themselves to watch their tongue around him.

"Quite an event, wouldn't you say?" Bail asked Padme.

"It's just like every year, Bail. A reminder to keep ourselves in check with the Sith around," she reminded him, sipping from her champagne glass. She was dressed in a black, sleeveless gown, hoping the colour scheme would fit the arrival of the Sith Lord.

"Maybe this time will be different. You've heard the rumours that the emperor has acquainted an advisor. Maybe he could provide good word for us," Bail pointed out. Padme stared at him incredulously.

"I have a hard time believing that this new advisor will not be anything like Plageuis himself but I guess we'll know when they get here," Padme said.

"Speaking of which," Bail said, looking at the entrance to see people crowding around. The emperor has arrived.

* * *

"Anakin, have you memorised the members of the senate body?" Plageuis asked.

"Yes, father and I already have a good idea where to start," Anakin answered. Plageuis smiled and patted Anakin's shoulder before stepping off the shuttle with Jayden and Anakin in tow.

All guests clapped as they entered the hall, welcoming their emperor to the event. The claps soon died down but conversations stirred filled as they spotted a handsome, young man beside Plageuis.

"That must be his advisor," a senator whispered.

"He seems very young to have gained such a position," a governor replied.

"Looks like you're the new star of the show," Jayden whispered to Anakin as they and Plageuis walked towards Sidious. Anakin smirked.

"They were certainly not expecting me, a young and assumed innocent boy, to be the great Sith Lord's personal advisor," Anakin replied smugly to his masked friend.

"All the more reason they will not suspect you to be a Sith," Jayden agreed. Plageuis motioned for Anakin to come to him as he mingled with Sidious and a group of senators.

"Chancellor, I like to introduce my new advisor, Anakin Skywalker," Plageuis said and Anakin bowed.

"Well, what a strapping young man. Tell me, my boy, how did you acquire such a professional position?" Sidious asked, acting in front of the senators who were listening in on the conversation.

"It wasn't easy, your excellency. I came from a poor background and the great lord was so generous to offer me this position," Anakin lied and inwardly smiled as he noticed the senators trying to hide their shocked expressions, after hearing Plageuis being described as decent person.

"Oh please, Anakin. You worked hard and most definitely earned your career. It would be foolish of anyone to ignore such talent," Plageuis replied smoothly. The senators watched with shock as the young man bowed before Plageuis graciously, displaying no sense of fear at all.

Anakin politely excused himself from the conversation and proceeded to start finding out which senators would most likely join the rebellion when Jayden stopped him.

"Try not to get distracted, Anakin. It seems some people here are as much devoted in studying you as you are of them," Jayden whispered, nodding his head towards a small group of female governors and senators who were eyeing Anakin with avid interest. Anakin glanced at them and smirked at Jayden.

"Don't worry. I will have no trouble with getting what I need," he said and left to blend in with the crowd.

* * *

"Padme, it's so good to see you, again?" Padme cringed at the familiar voice and turned around to see senator Rush Clovis from the banking clan. She and Clovis had a brief relationship but Padme ended it quickly. He had an obnoxious character and wasn't afraid of speaking bluntly about senatorial views, most of which Padme disagreed with. Rush was part of the rebel alliance as well. He had busted in when she was having a private meeting with Bail and immediately wanted to be part of it. He claimed he was very keen in bringing down the Empire but Padme knew better. She was adamant about staying on professional terms with him but he was persistent and never failed to remind her that he would always be open for her. She never believed him for a second, knowing that he slept around.

"Senator Clovis, it's good to see you too," Padme lied but tried to act politely.

"Padme we have been over this. You can just call me Rush," he replied smoothly. Padme wanted to roll her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry, it's good to see you, Rush," she corrected.

"Looks like some senators are dancing. Padme, would you like to dance with me?" He offered. Padme inwardly cringed and quickly looked around, trying to find Bail or Mon Mothma, hoping to find an excuse but alas, they were no where in sight.

"Sure, one friendly dance wouldn't hurt," Padme relented, knowing there was no other way around him and he led her to the dance floor.

So far Anakin was putting up a good facade, getting to know many senators closely and they were quickly falling for his charm.

"Excuse me, are you the emperor's advisor?" a female governor asked. Anakin turned around and found a petite, blond women smiling at him. He quickly identified her as one of the young governors who simply knew how to please their superiors and men in general. He knew she would be of no use to him.

"Yes I am. And you must be-"

"Governor Tessa," she interrupted, sliding closer to him.

"Well, I am glad to have met you," Anakin lied and was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm.

"There's no need to go off so soon. I would like it if we got to know each other better," she purred, rubbing his arm softly. Anakin fought the urge to strangle the woman and tried to play nice. He looked over her head and suddenly spotted a beautiful figure dancing with another senator. _'Senator Amidala from the loyalist committee,'_ he thought and smiled, knowing she was a likely candidate of being in the alliance.

"If you'll excuse me," Anakin said, brushing the governor's hand off and walked towards the dance floor. The governor noticed his fixed gaze on the senator from Naboo and huffed, frustrated at her failed attempt of flirting with him.

* * *

Padme was beginning to get uncomfortable with how Clovis was staring at her. She tried to form a simple conversation with him but he always diverted the topic back to her.

"Rush, would you mind getting me a drink? All of this dancing has made me thirsty," Padme asked, hoping to take a break from him.

"Of course, Padme," he replied and almost ran off to get her that drink. Padme sighed in relief, happy that he was gone for the moment.

"Pardon me, Senator?" a deep, muscular voice asked. Padme turned around to find a tall, broad man smiling at her. He was dressed in a black pants and tunic with a red trimming which failed to hide his muscular figure. He was by far the most gorgeous man she has ever seen. She didn't know why she felt so drawn to him, maybe it was his incredible blue eyes. The bluest she has ever seen. She quickly admonished her thoughts as she noticed that she was coming close to gawking at him.

"Senator Amidala, from the loyalist committee. I am a big fan of your work," Anakin said, holding his hand out. Padme smiled and put her hand in his expecting him to shake it but he gently lifted it to his lips and kissed the back, ever so softly. A warm tingle ran down her spine at his touch.

"Thank you. It's a real pleasure to meet you, um-"

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker," he answered with a smile.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Is this your first time attending the gala?" Padme asked.

"Yes, I was just appointed a new position. I'm based on Correlia and this is really my first time on Coruscant," Anakin said.

"Well, then welcome to Coruscant, Anakin," she said with a small giggle. Anakin couldn't help but feel a strange warmth fill his chest as she said his name.

"You look so beautiful," Anakin whispered, hoping to make her even more vulnerable to him. _'She really is beautiful,'_ he thought honestly as he gazed at her but quickly focused on his mission again. Padme blushed and felt a little flustered. She was use to many men telling her that she was beautiful but they always looked at her body. It was comforting to Padme to see Anakin looking into her eyes as he said it.

"I am sorry Padme but I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable you looked when you were dancing earlier. I don't mean to pry but were you okay?" Anakin asked but couldn't give a damn about her feelings at this very moment.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just dancing isn't my thing," Padme lied, not wanting to disclose personal information just yet.

"Perhaps, I can change that," he said with a smile, bowing slightly and held out his hand, "Senator Padme Amidala, would care for a dance?"

Padme again blushed at Anakin's charm and quickly stole a glance at the bar, where Clovis was getting their drinks.

"Sure, that would be great," she replied and eagerly followed her handsome companion to the dance floor. He gently held her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders and they swayed softly to the music.

"I must say, your last speech for the establishment of a medical camp on Malastare was truly awe inspiring," Anakin said.

"Thank you, Anakin. It's good to know some people recognise the need to help others," Padme said and Anakin twirled her around. She spun back and her back was pressed against his firm chest. She shivered as she felt his breath against the back of her neck.

"Well, in these hard times, the people need all the help they deserve," Anakin lied. He twirled her again and she placed her hands back on his shoulders.

"Padme!" Clovis called. She inwardly cursed and looked over her shoulder to see Clovis approaching her.

"I got your drink, Correlian brandy," he said, handing her the glass before narrowing his eyes at Anakin.

"Who's this?" he asked bluntly. Anakin smirked slightly and held out his hand.

"Anakin Skywalker," he answered and Clovis winced at Anakin's firm, almost painful grip. Anakin stood back and Clovis felt self conscious as he had to look up almost a foot to meet Anakin's gaze.

"Anakin, this is my friend, Rush Clovis," she said, emphasis on 'friend'. She scrutinised her glass before taking a sip of the brandy. She cringed as the incredibly strong liquid burned her throat.

"I know how much you love brandy, Padme," Clovis said, hoping to ward Anakin off but he knew better.

"Actually, I think you are more of a Shurra twist fan," Anakin told Padme. Padme's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" she asked, impressed.

"Well for one thing, that Correlian brandy would be too strong for a proper lady, such as yourself," Anakin said, gently taking her glass away and placed it on serving tray as a waiter droid passed by.

"C'mon. I'll get you another drink," Anakin said, holding out his arm. Clovis was flabbergasted as he watched Padme slip her arm around Anakin's and he led her to the bar.

* * *

"Thank you, Anakin. I would have certainly gotten drunk if I had that brandy."

"No problem. Though I am pretty sure you wouldn't have been the only one," Anakin said, motioning towards a tipsy senator by the side. Padme laughed and finished her drink before leading Anakin out onto the balcony.

"It looks like you know so much about me. It's quiet out here, so how about I get to know you," she said. Anakin couldn't help but notice how the moonlight reflected on her skin. He had never seen something so beautiful and again inwardly frowned at the strange warmth spreading across his chest. '_Focus,'_ he told himself. He then remembered the back story his father wanted him to use.

"I was from a slum district on Correlia and grew up an orphan. I was fascinated with politics and worked my way up the course. The emperor saw my talent and-" Anakin stopped dramatically and braced his hands on the railings, bowing his head.

"Padme, I haven't been completely honest with you," he acted remorsefully. Padme frowned and gently placed a hand on his shoudler.

"What is it, Anakin?" she asked, softly._ 'This is too easy,'_ Anakin thought and sobered himself up again.

"Padme, I hope you won't think ill of me after all of this but-" he paused dramatically again, "I am the emperor's advisor."

Padme gasped and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"How can you be the emperor's advisor and agree with my points of view?"

"He offered me an opportunity I couldn't pass up. At the time, I felt it was the best way for me to change the empire," Anakin said, pleading with her.

"So you want to end imperialism across the galaxy?" Padme asked hopefully. Anakin nodded. '_C'mon just a little more. Reveal yourself to me,rebel' _

"That's-" she paused, "that's really inspiring, Anakin. I wish more senators had your bravery."

Anakin inwardly cursed. '_She's going to be a tough one to crack,' _he thought and formulated another plan.

"Thank you, Padme. You have made this night more exciting than I thought it would. The emperor has a meeting with the chancellor tomorrow. Perhaps I could see you again, at the Senate building," Anakin said and Padme blushed.

"Sure, that would be wonderful, Anakin," she replied. Anakin picked up her hand and planted another kiss on her knuckles. Padme was almost weak in the knees as she felt his warm, soft lips grace her skin.

"Goodnight Padme," he said softly and walked away, her eyes never leaving his form until he dissapeared into the crowd.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you all liked this chapter. Don't be afraid of commenting on anything you don't like or don't understand. Once again, thank you to all my reviewers :) **

**And on another note, support the petition for stopping SOPA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coruscant-Senate building**

Padme sighed and sat back in her chair. She had been working on the same report for an hour but was unable to concentrate as her mind kept drifting back to a certain brown haired, blue eyed man she met last night. Anakin Skywalker. A kind, fun and understanding man and yet the Dark lord of the Sith's advisor. It was hard for her brain to wrap around. _'The rebellion could really use him,'_ she thought. She shook her head and chuckled softly, admonishing herself for thinking about a man she had just met into persuading him to rebel against his boss. '_No, I shouldn't use him like that, he might not even want to join the rebellion. If he got caught, what would the emperor do to him? His most trusted advisor conspiring against him, he would be tortured, he would be-be,'_ her thoughts were broken as the door to her office opened. Bail Organa walked in with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Padme," he said and she smiled back.

"Morning, Bail."

"Where were you?" he asked and she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you were going to meet Mon Mothma and I before today's session started. I'm guessing someone got caught up with their work," he teased, pointing towards the mess that was Padme's work. Padme's eyes widened and she looked to the chrono on the wall.

"Oh my god,Bail. I am so sorry, I was trying to finish this report and lost track of time," she explained.

"It's alright, Padme. I just came to make sure your okay and ready to attend the session which begins in five minutes," he said and laughed as Padme scrambled to pick up her datapad. She quickly met him at the door and they walked to the senate chambers.

"About time, mi-ever punctual-lady," Sabe teased as Padme walked towards her senate pod.

"Oh, shut it, Sabe. It's not the first time I been late," Padme retorted as she sat in her seat.

"True but it doesn't happen often," Sabe pointed out as she took her own seat next to Padme.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing Padme's distant look. Padme sighed.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Padme asked, exasperated.

"Well, let's see, you were almost late this morning and now you're brooding." Padme smiled at her best friend.

"I'm okay, Sabe. I really am, I was just thinking about last night," Padme said, earnestly and looked to the side to see Rush Clovis staring at her from his pod. She quickly turned away and sighed in annoyance. Sabe caught where her eyes landed.

"Oh no, please don't tell me he was annoying you again," Sabe said.

"Yes, he was but that's not what is distracting me," Padme replied and looked forward as Chancellor Palpatine rose in his pod. Padme looked behind Chancellor Palpatine, directly across the chambers and saw Plageuis enter with a Sith Elite and Anakin. His blue eyes suddenly met her brown ones and he smiled at her. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and her eyes lit up. Sabe followed Padme's gaze and smiled deviously.

"Oh, I see. Looks like a certain senator has caught the attention of another certain senator," she teased.

"He's not a senator. He is the emperor's new advisor," Padme said and Sabe's eyes widened.

"He's the emperor's advisor! Force, he is hot," Sabe said.

"Sabe!" Padme exclaimed and she smirked.

"Well he is and what's your excuse for staring at him, miss prim and proper?" Sabe said, crossing her arms playfully.

"Okay, I admit he's mildly attractive,"Sabe gave her a look, "Fine! He is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen! Happy?"

"Very," Sabe smirked.

* * *

Anakin crossed his arms and leaned against the rail of the pod as he watched Padme converse with her handmaiden.

"Has someone caught your eye, Anakin?" Jayden teased as he noticed Anakin's focused gaze on Padme.

"Save it, Jayden. She's only a tool to me. I have no desire to have her distract my mission," Anakin said.

"Make sure, it stays that way, Anakin. I want all rebels gone for good. As you have found out from last night, Senator Garis and Governor Till are affiliated with the alliance but they are hardly a threat. I need more than just financial transfers from our senate to the rebels. I need proof that the senators from the loyalist committee are directly involved with the rebel's plans," Plageuis explained and Anakin nodded.

"Please welcome, the highly exhorted Emperor Plageuis," Palpatine announced and the chambers erupted in applause and cheers. Plageuis's pod floated to the middle of the chambers.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Plageuis said.

"As most of you have heard, I have adopted a new advisor, one that I believe will make the empire proud. Please welcome my advisor, Anakin Skywalker!"

The chambers once again erupted in cheers as Anakin took the podium.

"Fellow Senators, it is an honour to be here today. I have met a great majority of you only last night and yet I feel I have known you for years. There is no doubt, I will see the hard work and efforts of every single person in this room to build a better future for the galactic empire," he looked directly at Padme, "and I hope to get closer to even more of you."

Padme stood up and applauded just like the rest of the senate, a smile adoring her beautiful face.

Anakin and Jayden walked into Palpatine's office and Plageuis stood up from his seat.

"Well done, my son," Plageuis said.

"What's next, father?" Anakin asked, walking towards the panoramic window.

"I need you to get closer to the loyalist committee. Infiltrate them, what ever means necessary to find out if they are in league with the rebels," Plageuis explained, standing next to Anakin.

"Sidious will aid you in your investigation of the senators," Plageuis placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "this is an important step for the empire, Anakin."

"Make an example of those who dare commit treason against the Sith. This is your mission, Anakin, your empire. Do not let us down," Plageuis told Anakin and he nodded, before looking back at Coruscant's skyline.

* * *

"I must say, this Anakin Skywalker, was not what I expected," Bail said.

"Trust me, Bail. You have not seen anything yet. He's something else," Padme said dreamily and Bail smiled.

"I haven't seen a smile like that in a long time, Padme. I'm glad you and Skywalker are becoming great friends but are you sure you can trust him so soon?" Bail asked wearily.

"He may be the Sith's advisor but there is something about him. Imagine how difficult it must be for him to constantly be under the watchful eye of the Sith," Padme sympathised and sighed, "I know this is too soon but maybe he is finally what the rebellion needs."

Bail's eyes widened.

"Padme! I trust your judgement but you've just met him. Please, I beg you, give it time," Bail encouraged. Padme glanced downwards.

"You're right. I'm sorry,Bail. It's just I have't felt so connected to anyone before. It's crazy, I know, but I need to know more about him."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It slid open to reveal Anakin standing there with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me, Senators. I hope I'm not interrupting," Anakin said politely. Bail noticed the twinkle in Padme's eyes and glanced back and forth between the two.

"Of course not, Anakin. Padme and I just concluded our meeting," Bail said, winking at Padme before leaving her office.

"Anakin, it's good to see you," Padme said and blushed as Anakin kissed her hand again. She then noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

"What's that?" Padme asked. Anakin smiled before revealing a bouquet of flowers and Padme gasped.

"Oh Anakin, their beautiful," she said as he handed her the bouquet.

"I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality last night. I really wasn't looking forward to the event but I am glad that I came," Anakin said. Padme smiled and smelled the flowers.

"Oh, Anakin, they're beautiful. Thank you," she said.

"Well, I am free for the rest of the day, so would you like to have some lunch?" Anakin asked. Padme immediately frowned.

"I am sorry, Anakin. I would love to but I have a meeting this afternoon with Senator Mothma," she said and Anakin made a mental note of the Chandrilan senator.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere tonight, maybe to the opera house?" Padme asked.

"I would love to, Senator," Anakin whispered and kissed her hand.

* * *

"Leave us," Sidious ordered Mas Amedda as Anakin walked into his office. He nodded and walked away.

"My prince, how goes the investigation?"

"Perfectly. Though the senator is more disclosed than I have anticipated," Anakin said and looked outside the panoramic window.

"She is a very interesting character, wouldn't you say?" Sidious asked and Anakin continued to look outside at Coruscant, his eyes glazing over for a moment.

"Yes, she is" Anakin whispered finally and cleared his throat.

"Senator Amidala has a meeting with the Mon Mothma. There's no doubt they're discussing about the rebels. I will get the information I need tonight," Anakin said and walked towards the door.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sidious called and Anakin looked over his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"I have a date," he simply said and the door slid closed behind him.

* * *

"Padme, this is ridiculous! He is the emperor's advisor, you can't trust him," Mon said as she paced in front of Padme's desk.

"Mon, you don't know him. He's not like the emperor," Padme explained and noticed Mon's frown.

"Padme, what about Rush? You two were so good together. If you really want to be in a relationship, Rush is-"

"Excuse me!" Padme interrupted.

"Rush is selfish, rude and we have nothing in common. In one night, Anakin and I have learned more about each other than Rush and I ever did," Padme said defensively and sighed.

"Forget I even told you about my date. I am going to the opera house with Anakin Skywalker and I am going to enjoy myself," Padme said resolutely and was about to leave when Clovis walked in.

"Hello, Padme," he greeted and Padme merely nodded before storming out of her office.

"What's with her?" Clovis asked.

"She has this fluctuation with Skywalker," Mon said and he groaned.

"Delusional women, she should be with me. You agree with me, don't you Mon? I am sure the Chandrilan treasury would agree," Rush pointed out and Mon smiled.

"Of course, I do," she replied.

* * *

**Author's note: And chapter 10 has arrived. Thank you for all your support and sorry I took so long to post this chapter. Well, in the next chapter Anakin and Padme have a date. I hope you are all excited and please feel free to comment on anything :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coruscant-Opera House**

"You look spectacular, Padme."

Padme smiled as Anakin approached her. She wore a floor length gown, the delicate blue silk fitting her every curve. Anakin would have been blind to not recognise her beauty but he was adamant to not let it get to him.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Anakin," Padme teased. Anakin chuckled and they walked to their darkened booth, arm in arm.

"I saw the emperor earlier. I didn't know he likes the opera," Padme said wearily as Anakin helped her into her seat.

"He doesn't but he said he humour me every now and then," Anakin replied, taking his own seat.

"You seem very close to him," Padme pointed out. Anakin was shocked by her statement but merely smiled in response.

"Padme, he is closest thing I have to family, despite his unconventional methods of persuasion," Anakin said, truth behind his words. He placed his hands on the arm rests of his seat and Padme frowned as she spotted a scar on his right hand. Padme bit her lip.

"Did he ever... punish you?" Padme asked and Anakin quickly pulled back his sleeve. He saw no point in lying at that point.

"Yes," he replied quietly and looked back to the opera. Padme frowned and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," she said and Anakin inwardly rolled his eyes at her pity.

"Don't be, it happened a long time ago," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back and faced forward to enjoy the rest of the opera.

* * *

Anakin was getting bored, half way through the act. He frowned knowing he was getting nothing out of Padme. He snuck a glance towards her and noticed her smile when the dramatic orchestra toned down to a soft love theme. He smirked and leaned closer to her.

"You know, this act reminds me of a legend I once read about," he whispered. Padme looked at him, her eyes urging him to continue.

"There was once a princess, a vision of pure beauty and grace," Anakin said, his hand slowly inching closer to her lap. "Her father worked hard to find her a suitor but she saw nothing worth loving in their hearts. Every night, she waited for the perfect man to sweep her off her feet," Anakin placed his hand on her knee and she shivered at his touch.

"One day, a prince from the rivalling kingdom was out for a stroll when he saw the beautiful princess, alone and sad. They talked for hours, neither of them knowing each other's real identity."

"What happened next?" Padme asked anxiously and Anakin smiled, rubbing her leg ever so softly.

"They fell in love," he whispered, leaning closer, "they spent passionate nights together and told each other everything."

"Even their identities?" Padme asked.

"Even their identities," Anakin confirmed, looking at her soft, full lips.

"The prince asked her to marry him and she agreed. Despite their best efforts to convince their parents that they belonged with each other, they got married anyway," Anakin continued, his lips inching closer to Padme's, "married in secret."

"They lived a lie," Padme said, staring at his sparkling blue eyes. Anakin smile grew, knowing he was close to getting her.

"Yes but it was a lie worth living, as long as they told each other everything," Anakin emphasized.

"Every single plan, the princess knew, she told her beloved. Anything to end the war between their kingdoms," Anakin whispered, his breath tickling her lips. Padme closed her eyes as he leaned closer and closer. Their lips were about to touch when Anakin's comlink beeped. He inwardly cursed as Padme blushed, quickly pulling away and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Padme. I have to take this," Anakin said and she nodded. He gave her a small smile and stood up from his chair, leaving their darkened booth. Padme took in a heavy breath, her heart pounding within her chest. She never felt so erotic in her life. She touched her lips and leaned back in her chair, his blue eyes never leaving her mind.

_"Anakin, get over here now!" _Jayden's said over the comlink.

"Really, Jayden. I was so close to getting her to the breaking point," Anakin grumbled.

_"Oh, spare me the details of your date until later. Right now, get over to your father's booth. He's not happy,"_ Jayden warned and Anakin sighed.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Anakin said.

* * *

"About time, my son," Plageuis said impatiently as Anakin walked into the booth.

"Father?"

"Lord Sidious tells me you have not completed your mission," Plageuis said.

"I will reveal the rebels for who they are, father. I..you have my word," Anakin said and Plageuis laughed darkly.

"My son, your word is only valid if you succeed and remember the Sith always succeed,"Plageuis explained and Anakin sighed.

"Senator Amidala will share the rebels plans with me, I just need more time," Anakin said.

"Well, time is not of the essence because a Jedi has been spotted. You will continue your mission after the Jedi are dead. Our fleet leaves to Chandrila tomorrow." Anakin frowned.

"Chandrila is key planet in the Core systems. Won't the senate retaliate if we invade it?" Anakin asked.

"That is why I am sending you and Jayden to solve the situation. Chase the Jedi to the forests away from the capital and away from the people. If there are any witnesses, kill them," Plageuis ordered and Anakin nodded, smiling sadistically.

* * *

Padme sighed as she sat back in her chair. She smiled as she recalled Anakin's passionate words and how his eyes seemed to shine even in the darkness of their booth. But something was nagging in the back of Padme's mind. How Anakin's eyes seemed to harden when she avoided to speak to him about the rebels at the gala. _'They told each other everything,' _Padme remembered,_ 'every single plan, the princess knew, she told.' _

Suddenly she remembered the scar on Anakin's hand, the pain and his dismissive behaviour as he quickly pulled back his sleeve. All assumptions of him being a traitor quickly left her mind. '_No person would willingly serve someone who hurts them. Anakin is strong and I trust him,'_ she thought.

"Padme."

Padme gasped and jumped out of her seat to see Rush Clovis standing at the door.

"Ever heard of knocking, Rush?" Padme asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, Padme but there is a crucial matter to discuss," Rush replied, closing the door behind him. Padme crossed her arms, signalling him to continue.

"Mon Mothma tells me you wish to recruit Skywalker into the rebellion," Clovis said, "all I ask is why?"

"I don't need to explain this to you! Anakin is the closest person to the emperor and our best lead to ending this war. I know the rebellion can count on him," Padme said defensively and scoffed, "I should have known Mon put you up to this."

"Oh please, you've just met the man!" Padme smirked.

"At least he is far better man than you are," she said and Rush stepped closer to her.

"Don't move another step!"

Rush's eyes widened and spun around to see Anakin leaning against the door with his arms crossed. His steel blue eyes bore into his and Rush watched as Anakin's fingers tapped on a holster strapped to his waist. Anakin cocked his head to the side to look at Padme.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked and Padme nodded.

"Perfectly, now that you're here," she said softly and walked around Rush, avoiding his gaze.

"You do not threaten me, Skywalker. This is private discussion between me and Senator Amidala," Rush said as Padme stood beside Anakin.

"It is only private as long as Padme says it is," Anakin said and turned to Padme. She simply shook her head and nodded her head to the exit.

"Then this discussion is over," Anakin told Rush and led Padme away.

* * *

The ride back to Padme's apartment was silent. Anakin sensed the turmoil in Padme and felt a small twinge in the bottom of his stomach. He didn't know what is was but he couldn't stand it any longer. He quickly landed his speeder on Padme's landing pad. Padme quickly stood up and was about to run into her apartment when Anakin grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Tears threatened to leave her eyes and her breath came in small gasps. _'Just get this over with and get the information,'_ Anakin tried to convince himself.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Anakin asked softly.

"How much did you hear?" Padme asked, avoiding his question. Anakin sighed.

"I heard enough. I now know that you and Rush Clovis are part of the rebellion," Anakin replied. Padme bit her lip and nodded.

"I wanted you to be a part of it," Padme whispered. Anakin frowned. He knew he could get more information from the rebellion if he joined them but he would wait until his father approved of the idea.

"And is that what's bothering you?" Anakin asked and Padme shook her head.

"No," she sobbed out, tears sliding down her cheeks. Anakin didn't know what compelled him but he raised his hand and gently brushed her tears away.

"I been so focused on helping the rebellion. I have supported Mon from the beginning and she sends Rush to just come in and basically tell me my thoughts are invalid and crude and-" Padme's frustrated cries were cut off as Anakin pressed a finger to her lips. She gasped as Anakin replaced his finger with his full lips. Padme cooed into their soft, slow kiss and ran her fingers through Anakin's hair. Anakin never felt anything so gentle before, her soft lips coaxing his and her fingers combing through his hair with slow, gentle strokes.

"Milady, I am so glad you're home. I was just about to...oh my!" Threepio said as he walked onto the balcony to see his mistress sharing a tender moment with the emperor's advisor.

Padme reluctantly pulled away at the sound of Threepio's voice and looked into Anakin's eyes.

"Thank you, Anakin, for a wonderful evening. I was hoping we could talk more about you and the rebellion," Padme suggested but Anakin cursed under his breath as his comlink went off. He knew it was time for him to prepare for the mission on Chandrila.

"I am sorry, Padme. I would like to talk more about this but I am leaving for a... mission the emperor assigned me," Anakin said. Padme immediately frowned.

"Oh, for how long?"

"Hopefully not long. Maybe for a few days, maybe more," Anakin said and Padme nodded sadly in understanding.

"I'll be back, don't worry. And next time we will go to a place where we can talk and no one will interrupt us," Anakin grumbled, nodding his head towards the golden protocol droid. Padme laughed and kissed him on the cheek and stepped out of his speeder.

"Until then, Anakin."

"Until then, Senator," Anakin said and Padme watched as he flew away into the brightly lit skylines of Coruscant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Star Destroyer- The Conqueror **

"Jayden, may I have a word?"

Jayden, clad in his black armour, turned and bowed as the hologram of Darth Plageuis appeared.

"Of course, milord," Jayden replied.

"Alone," Plageuis simply said and Jayden dismissed the troopers on the bridge.

"Has Anakin told you the rebels identities?" Jayden asked.

"No, I purposely asked him to tell me after the mission. If there are any senators on Chandrilla, who are affiliated with the rebels, then I would like for it to be a surprise. Of course, after my son kills them," Plageuis explained.

"What is your ETA to Chandrila?" Plageuis asked.

"One hour, milord," Jayden said and Plageuis nodded, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Something troubles you, milord," Jayden concluded.

"It's Anakin. His thoughts are clouded, I feel it now even as he is parsecs away," Plageuis said and Jayden nodded.

"Yes, I feel it as well. Normally the prince is so focused; 'search and destroy is my mission' as he always says. Should we be concerned?"

"Not as of yet," Plageuis said, "this mission will be good for him, a chance to keep his mind focused on the dark side. However, I need you to keep an eye on him."

"Keep an eye on him? He is very capable leader on the battlefield," Jayden pointed out.

"Yes, I know. He has often told me of his adrenaline rush out on the field but I merely ask that when you find a Jedi, make sure Anakin is the one to kill him. If you corner a Jedi, get Anakin to make the final blow," Plageuis ordered. Jayden smirked under his helmet.

"Is this mission practice for the future king?" Jayden asked smugly and Plageuis laughed.

"You and I have had our fair share of Jedi hunts, Jayden. Now it is my son's turn to join us in the ride of passage. What's a prince of the Sith if he has no Jedi blood on his hands?" Plageuis said and Jayden smiled.

"I will do what I can, milord. After all, this is for Anakin's best interest."

* * *

Anakin threw punch after punch at the punching bag in the training room of Jayden's ship. His bare chest glistened with sweat, evidence of hours of training as he prepares for another encounter with the Jedi. _'The Sith always succeed,'_ Anakin recalls his father saying. Anakin knew failure was not an option.

'_I wanted you to be a part of it.'_

Anakin stops his assault on the punching bag as Padme's voice entered his mind. Spending his whole life training as a Sith, Anakin didn't know anything about kindness or mercy. For his father there is always a 'do or don't.' Life as Sith is hard but simple and it was the only life Anakin ever knew. Living on the same planet for eighteen years, where his only goal was to make his father proud. Anakin sighed as he remembered the soft feel of Padme's lips on his own, such tenderness seemed so foreign to him.

Frustrated, Anakin began to punch at the bag harder and faster. '_That kiss was for the mission...but why did I still do it after she revealed herself to be a rebel?'_ Anakin questioned himself. With a harsh growl, he punched at the bag, harder and harder. Anakin kept on excusing himself for the fact that by getting closer to Padme, she would give him more of the rebels plans but a small voice kept telling him there was something else to it. Anakin was too lost in thought to notice when his fist punched a hole straight through the punching bag. Suddenly, he heard a chuckle and turned to see Jayden approaching him with a smug look on his face. Apparently, he was too lost in his thoughts to sense Jayden's presence either.

"I see we need to get you tougher training gear," Jayden said, motioning towards the floor littered with demolished training bags. Anakin chuckled and pulled his arm out of the now useless punching bag.

"You seem hyped up," Jayden said as Anakin grabbed a towel from the bench.

"Weren't you on your first few hunts for Jedi?" Anakin asked, "I may finally get a chance to kill a Jedi. So far they been nothing but annoyingly elusive."

"Jedi are a cowardly, Anakin," Jayden said as Anakin dried off his sweaty torso, "but they are no fools." Anakin frowned and looked at Jayden.

"What's your point, exactly?" Anakin asked and Jayden shrugged.

"I'm merely saying that they are opportunists, so when you find a Jedi, there is no time to play," Jayden said. Anakin chuckled at Jayden's casual manner and began to unwrap the bandages around his fists.

"Same goes for the rebels: the informants, the financiers, the scouts, and... the senators," Jayden said and Anakin looked up, the smile disappearing from his face.

"All of them, Anakin," Jayden emphasized and tossed Anakin's staff to him, Anakin catching it with ease, "they get no mercy."

* * *

**Coruscant- 500 Republica**

Padme hummed softly as she arranged the bouquet of flowers, the ones Anakin gave her, in a vase. Sabe entered the living room with a tray in her hands and smiled when she saw Padme delicately water the flowers with such fondness.

"Milady, Bail Organa is here to see you," Threepio said as he entered the room. Padme smiled.

"Of course, let him in," Padme replied. A few moments later Bail walked in and greeted Sabe.

"Good morning, yourself," Sabe whispered but leaned closer to Bail. "But don't upset her. She is finally having a good day," Sabe said protectively. Bail raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Bail, it's so good to see you. I was just about to have breakfast, please join me," Padme said as she gave Bail a friendly hug.

"Thank you, Padme. That would be lovely but there is an urgent-," Sabe glared at him, "I mean... there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Please don't tell me you are here to admonish me for my date with Anakin," Padme said with a frown.

"Well, I did have to endure the whole morning of Mon's rants about all the reasons she thinks Anakin should not be part of the rebellion but that is not what I am here for. In fact, it is most joyful to see how he has contributed to your happy mood," Bail said and Padme sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Bail. What is it you actually wanted to talk about?" Padme asked as she poured him a cup of tea.

"The Jedi has informed me of their plans for a series of strikes attacks targeting the Core systems," he said and Padme gasped.

"What are they thinking? Alderaan, Chandrila, Naboo, they are all Core systems," Padme cried out.

"I know it's risky and yes it will potentially cause the downfall of the entire rebellion and the war be brought to our planets but the Jedi have assured me they will handle it. They will specifically attack Imperial outposts," Bail said reassuringly but his eyes betrayed his nervousness. Padme sighed and rubbed her temple.

"This war is getting worse, Bail."

"I know Padme. I hate to barer of bad news but the Jedi expect you, Mon and I to attend the meeting...in person," Bail said and Padme looked up with a frown.

"That's even more risky, and I assume this meeting is too important to perform on a hologram," Padme said sarcastically.

"Majority of the rebel leaders will be attending and we cannot take the chance of having that conversation decoded by the empire, especially since the receiver on that planet is closer to Coruscant. The Sith will have a greater chance of detecting a transmission. Besides, we have-"

"We have an advantage by going under the guise of having a diplomatic meeting," Padme said, finishing Bail's sentence perfectly, "I know what we have to do, Bail but I still have a bad feeling about this."

Bail nodded, empathising with her concern.

"Where is the meeting held anyway?" Padme asked.

"On Chandrila."

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome! I am really enjoying the feedback I am getting and even more pleased to see new readers coming in. All of you encourage me to write better for such great readers and I appreciate all your time and effort for writing the reviews. And here is a special shout out to 'froovygirl' for her entertaining reviews. **

**In the next chapter, there will be a big fight between Sith and Jedi. And Padme is going to be on Chandrila, what's that all about?! You're going to have to wait and see in the next chapter of 'The Red Knight.' I hope you are all excited :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chandrila**

Anakin and Jayden, accompanied by a squadron of troopers stormed through the forests of Chandrila. Both Sith Elites, clad in their armour, spanned their senses in constant search for the Jedi they are eager to kill.

"I want this entire area cleared," Jayden roared to his troops.

"You think they're here?" Anakin asked and Jayden smirked under his helmet.

"You know they are," he responded. Anakin looked at Jayden.

"What makes you so sure?" Anakin asked, slightly amused.

"Well, I would hardly be one to doubt the oh-so-great abilities of the Red Knight," Jayden teased and Anakin sighed.

"You saw those holonews reports too?" Anakin muttered.

"The Red Knight has struck once again!" Jayden recited, as if from the headlines.

"Damn reporters," Anakin grumbled.

"Slicing anyone in his path, the Red Knight will take no prisoners," Jayden continued to tease in a dramatic voice. Anakin sighed and shook his head.

"Don't fret on it, Anakin. Those reporters would have seen nothing by the time you place a Jedi's head on their desks."

"You can bet on it," Anakin reassured, "and if there is a rebel base hidden in this forest?"

"This is a remote forest, Anakin. If there are any civilians lying around, then they are rebels. And you now the drill," Jayden said. "We find the base, kill the rebels and destroy the damn place...burn it, bomb it, whatever you like."

"But Jedi comes first," Anakin said and Jayden couldn't agree more.

"I'll go further east, we'll cover more ground that way," Anakin suggested.

"Agreed, I'll take west. The troops can continue down this path," Jayden said as Anakin began walking away.

"What? Not taking any troops with you?" Anakin called out.

"If we are going to do this your way, we both know having troops with us will only slow us down," Jayden called back.

Anakin laughed and with incredible speed jumped into the upper canopy of the trees and continued his search from above.

* * *

Shortly after landing on Chandrila, Bail and Padme, dressed in their cloaks, met Mon at the landing pad. Padme frowned as she saw Mon with a dissaproving look on her face.

"Padme," Mon greeted stoically.

"Hello, Mon," Padme replied softly. Bail immediately noticed the tension between the two senators.

"Look I am sorry, Mon. I know you dissaprove of my relationship with Anakin but that doesn't mean we have to act like this," Padme explained, wanting to dissolve the rift between them.

"I just hope you will learn to be more careful with who you trust next time," Mon said, still upset with Padme.

"Ladies, now is not the best time for this," Bail interjected, "we should not keep the rest of the rebel leaders waiting."

Mon nodded and led them to a speeder. Padme and Bail pulled up their hoods, concealing their faces.

"Where is the meeting held?" Padme asked.

"There is a hidden rebel base deep in the Chandrilan forests. Its an underground base, so the empire won't be able to find it," Mon said.

"Are you so sure? An imperial starship was reported docking here yesterday," Bail said worriedly.

"It was reported to be a supply convoy refuelling for its next departure. The Jedi and rebel scouts are checking the sector, just to be sure. We should be fine and if not...then we pray to the Force they won't find us," Mon replied.

* * *

"Sector two and three are clear, master," Obi-Wan said as he patrolled the forest surrounding the rebel base.

"_Good work, Obi-Wan. The scouts are nearly complete with the other sectors. You better turn back now, you wouldn't want to be late for this meeting,_" Qui Gon replied over the comlink.

"Alright, I on my way. Kenobi out," Obi-Wan said and was ready to return to the base when he heard a small branch crack behind him. Quickly turning around, his hand instinctively hovered over his lightsaber as he spanned his senses through the Force. He sighed when he detected nothing and was about to turn back when...

"Argghhh!" Anakin bellowed as he lunged down at Obi-Wan from the trees. Obi-Wan rolled away just in time as Anakin's lightsaber staff embedded itself into the ground. He quickly pulled it out and charged at the Jedi master again. Obi-Wan ignited his saber and he parried Anakin's impressively powerful strike. As their blades parried, Obi-Wan stared at the black visor and recognised the red armoured Sith Elite. _'The Red Knight,' _Obi-Wan thought. He was caught off guard as Anakin quickly broke away and swivelled downwards, before kneeing him in the chin. He grunted and stumbled back but soon recovered. Strike after strike, the blue and red lightsabers clashed in an array of sparks. Anakin caught Obi-Wan's strike to the left and with the aid of the Force sent a gruelling punch to Obi-Wan's abdomen. Obi-Wan cried out as he smashed against a far tree. He gathered his breath and looked up to see the Sith run towards him.

_'Don't they ever tire out,'_ Obi-Wan grumbled to himself and quickly ducked as Anakin's staff slashed through the tree. Both of them quickly moved out of the way as the tree came falling down. Obi-Wan used that momentary distraction and ran in the other direction, Anakin not far behind him. He held up his wrist and contacted Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon, I need help. The Red Knight is here," Obi-Wan yelled into the comm.

"_What?! The Sith are here?" _Qui-Gon's replied, shocked,_ "standby, we're on our way. Do not, lead him to the base, I repeat, do not lead him to the base!"_

"Copy that, I'll-"

Obi-Wan was cut off as Anakin slashed his blade at the comm, destroying it. Anakin swung his staff furiously at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan dodged it and flipped over Anakin, trying to take a strike at his opponent's knee but Anakin blocked it with ease. Anakin laughed darkly, his helmet muffling his voice, making it even more intimidating.

"Is that the best you got, Jedi scum?" Anakin taunted. Obi-Wan took in a deep breath.

"No, but this is," Obi-Wan said and sent a powerful Force Push at Anakin. Anakin raised his hand and countered the attack with his own Force push. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he knew the Sith was about to get the upper hand. Suddenly, Anakin was thrown back. Obi-Wan turned around and saw Qui-Gon run towards him. They both held up their blades towards the crouched form of the Sith Elite.

"About time, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said as he caught his breath.

"Sorry. Forests are not my type of terrain," Qui-Gon teased back and turned his attention back to Anakin.

"It's over, Red Knight. Surrender," Obi-Wan ordered but Anakin merely chuckled.

"You think you are the only one with back up," Anakin said. Confusion swept over their faces. Suddenly, Jayden jumped down and kicked them both away. The two Jedi stumbled back, looked up and watched as both Sith Elite's twirled their staffs in their hands, ready to fight once again.

"We may be in trouble," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan nodded, unable to deny it.

* * *

Mon's speeder was half way to reaching the base when an explosion rocked the speeder. The three senator's cried out as the speeder crashed into a tree.

"Senators, get out of here. It's not safe," Mon's guard told them but cried out when a blaster bolt shot him straight in the forehead. They gasped in horror and looked up the ridge to see a squadron of storm troopers heading their way. With their hoods up, Padme knew the troopers were going to suspect them as rebels. They couldn't tell a lie, seeing as the storm troopers were dead set on their mission. Padme quickly pulled her blaster out of a holster strapped to her waist and began shooting at the troopers.

"Padme, what are you doing?" Mon cried out hysterically, "do you want them to suspect us rebels?"

"They already suspect that, Mon," Padme said as she kept on shooting,"and somehow I doubt they would let us survive, even if we told them that we were not."

"Padme's right. We have to get out of here," Bail said and dragged Mon out of the speeder.

"Senator!"

Padme turned as a squad of rebels ran towards them, guns a blazing at the storm troopers.

"Captain, what's going on?" Padme asked as the rebels took cover behind the speeder.

"The Jedi are currently battling the Sith. We will hold the storm troopers off while my squad takes you to the base," he said. Padme nodded, determination written in her eyes.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ran through the forest in an attempt to regroup with the rebel squadron. Obi-Wan stole a quick glance behind. It was an intimidating sight as the red and black armoured Sith Elites were hot on their tails, saber staffs at the ready. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stopped in their tracks as they reached the ridge. They looked down and witnessed the tremendous battle between the storm troopers and rebels. Both Jedi leaped down and began deflecting the storm troopers bolts.

"Captain, what's our status?" Qui-Gon called.

"We are loosing men fast, sir. The Senators are here and should be at the far ridge by now," the captain replied.

"Obi-Wan, go help the senators," Qui-Gon ordered. Obi-Wan nodded and began running towards the ridge.

"Anakin, that Jedi is escaping. The rebels aren't your mission, he is. The troops and I will finish off the rebels, you go get that Jedi," Jayden said. Anakin forced jumped away from the battle and raced to catch his prey.

"Obi-Wan, look out!" Padme cried out as Obi-Wan ran towards them. He quickly turned and blocked Anakin's strike. Anakin swung each strike more and more aggressively, wanting to kill the Jedi once and for all. Obi-Wan struggle to block each attack and a swipe slipped past his defences. Anakin's blade skimmed his knee and Obi-Wan cried out, falling to the ground. Anakin raised his staff, ready to make the final blow when blaster bolts began to fire at him. He twirled his blade, deflecting the shots, some hitting the rebels back. He focused his attention on the hooded figure with a blaster in her hand, as she kept shooting at him. He leaped towards her and swiped her feet from underneath her. Padme collapsed forwards onto the forest floor. Anakin raised his staff, ready to kill her.

Padme turned to face him and her hood fell off. Anakin's eyes widened at the now revealed face of Padme Amidala. His mind screamed for him to kill her but he hesitated as he looked into her big brown eyes. Suddenly, he cried out as a blaster bolt managed to find a weak spot in his armour and shot him in the waist. Anakin quickly recovered and threw his staff, decapitating the rebel who shot him. Anakin grunted and briefly held his side in pain.

"Senator, move!" Obi-Wan yelled. Padme scrambled to get up as he threw a grenade at the wounded Sith. Anakin looked down as it landed at his feet. As he was about to call his staff back to him, the grenade came alive in surges of EMP bursts. Anakin screamed in agony as the pulses seared through him. Anakin fell to his knees but managed to raise his hand and Force pushed the grenade away. He took in a heavy breath, struggling to fight off the pain. He slowly tried to stand back up.

"Fire!"

The remaining scouts shot their cables at Anakin. They wrapped tightly around him and Anakin screamed as they send electric shocks through him. Anakin collapsed on the ground and his vision swam. He stole one last look at the blurred image of Padme before fading into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's note: I am loving all the reviews so far. Once again, you are all awesome :) I hope you like this chapter and are excited to see what happens next. Remember to read and review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chandrila**

Padme gasped as the red armoured Sith fell to the ground. She was consumed in a mix of emotions as she stared at the limp form of the Red Knight. Fear and shock and...confusion. Did her eyes deceive her or did the infamous, ruthless Sith hesitate to kill her? He certainly had no trouble mauling down any rebel in his path...was he toying with her? Was he purposely giving her a false sense of hope of survival, just to kill her in the end?

"Padme" Bail said, startling her. She turned to him, coming out of her shock.

"Are you alright?" Bail asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little shaken but I'm fine," Padme responded reassuringly. Bail nodded and helped her up. They turned to Obi-Wan to see him try to stand up but he cried out, stumbling back down. Padme immediately rushed to hold him steady and gazed worriedly at the searing wound on his knee.

"We better get that fixed," Padme said, motioning for a rebel scout to help him.

"He got me good that time," Obi-Wan quipped and Padme shook her head.

"You're lucky it wasn't worse." Obi-Wan nodded and pulled out a collar from his utility belt.

"What's that?" Padme asked, intrigued.

"A Force collar," Obi-Wan said, carefully bending down to fit the collar around Anakin's neck, "It will prevent him from using the Force. I'm afraid those restraints will not be sufficient in keeping him contained and the collar should prevent him from contacting the other Sith."

"We better get back to the base. We're in a far enough range to return undetected. If master Qui-Gon and his forces hold on long enough they can escape and lead the empire away from the base," Obi-Wan explained, limping forward. Padme looked over her shoulder and watched as the rest of scouts picked up the cables and dragged the Sith, carelessly on the ground.

* * *

"Master Jedi!"

Qui-Gon deflected another shot and turned as the captain approached him.

"Sir, General Kenobi's forces has captured the Red Knight. They are arriving at the base now," the captain said. Coming over his initial shock at hearing of the capture of the Sith Elite, he quickly formulated a plan.

"Captain, we have to get back to the base. Turn on the laser turrets, we'll have enough time to take the hidden path to the base. "

"Got it, general."

Jayden deflected another shot back at a rebel and yelled in frustration as the rebels began to scatter in the forest. He was about to chase them down when several laser cannons emerged from the ground. Jayden twirled his staff, deflecting the blast fire but his troops began to fall around him. He flipped over a laser turret and sliced it at the top, effectively disabling it. Jumping back down, Jayden advanced towards another turret, deflecting the lasers. He raised his hand and crushed the turret with the Force. He looked around and saw his troops shoot at the rest of the laser cannons, destroying them.

"Get those rebels," Jayden roared and they ran deeper into the forest but could not see a single rebel in sight.

"Find them!" Jayden ordered, frustrated with the rebel's escape.

Suddenly, he gasped as Anakin's radiating presence in the Force vanished. Knowing the prince for all of his young life, Jayden became adapted to Anakin's skill of masking himself in the Force...but this was different. Something was blocking Anakin's presence. '_Force suppressor,'_ Jayden thought. Anger flooded him as he knew Anakin was now in captivity of the rebels. _'Lord Plageuis will not be happy about this.'_

Right on cue, his comlink began to beep. He sighed knowing who was on the line. It was undeniable that Plageuis would sense his son's missing presence in a split second. Raising his wrist, he activated his comlink.

"_Jayden. Where the hell is Anakin?_" Plageuis yelled over the comlink, getting straight to the point.

"I have reason to believe he was captured by the rebels. They do possess Force suppressors," Jayden explained.

"_Find him and quickly. The rebels cannot find out who he is,_" Plageuis said.

"Of course, milord. If anything, they shouldn't be able to figure out he's your son-"

"I_ don't care what it takes to find Anakin. Just do it! We cannot jeopardize the mission,_" Plageuis said, cutting Jayden off, "_just find my son._"

Jayden detected a small hint of concern underlining Plageuis' voice but the dark lord kept his mind shields up.

"It will be done, milord," Jayden said and disconnected the line. He sighed.

"Anakin, you better know how to get yourself out of this mess," Jayden muttered to himself.

* * *

Qui-Gon stood at the head of the table, staring into the black visor of the Red Knight. Shortly after he came to, Anakin found himself strapped to a chair with Force restraints. He was clearly frustrated with himself for letting the rebels capture him. But he will not give the rebels that satisfaction. Anakin was extremely uncomfortable as it was the first time in his life he could not feel the Force. He tried to pull at his restraints but he was still sore and in pain from the shot and EMP grenade.

"You cannot escape, Red Knight. It's over," Qui-Gon said and Anakin chuckled darkly.

"Knaktro threqkat sjithro, Jedi scum," Anakin said fluently in the Sith language, hoping to annoy the Jedi even more. _'That's what you think, Jedi scum.'_

"Stop playing games, Sith," Qui-Gon said, leaning closer in an attempt to intimidate Anakin but failed miserably.

"Jhar? Khetso nxar quisitar," Anakin retorted and laughed as he saw Qui-Gon's increasing frustration. _'Me? I have no idea what you're talking about.'_

Padme and Obi-Wan stood outside the cell and listened to the interrogation. Obi-Wan already had his knee bandaged up.

"I can't believe we have him," Padme said, amazed.

"Yes, but it won't be much of any help if he can't reveal any information to us," Obi-Wan said, referring to Anakin's uncooperative attitude.

"What's he saying?" Padme asked.

"Most likely, the lanquage of the Sith. Unfortunately, it can't be translated by the droids. It's a very secret dialect, only the Sith knows it," Obi-Wan explained and Padme sighed.

"As this rate, we will never get him to talk," Padme said and opened the cell door.

"Senator, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan said, trying to pull her back.

"He almost killed me, Obi-Wan. I'm not going to just sit here and wait until he run out of tricks to fool us with," she said and walked into the cell. Obi-Wan nearly cursed at her stubbornness and followed her in.

"Senator, you shouldn't be in here," Qui-Gon warned but Padme ignore him. She walked right up to Anakin and crossed her arms.

Anakin was surprised to see Padme right in front of him and admired her bravery. But the pit in his stomach dropped knowing she was so close to finding out who he was.

"I am willing to make a deal with you," Padme said. Anakin tilted his head, even more impressed and intrigued.

"If you give use the information we need, you will remain as the rebels prisoner for the rest of your life. I'd say that's better than receiving a death sentence," Padme suggested.

"You are foolish to think I will choose life over betraying the empire," Anakin said in Basic. Frustrated, Padme grabbed the side of Anakin's helmet and began to pull it off him. She refused to be intimidated by the Sith. Once she pulled the helmet off, she gasped at face who was hidden under the armour. Utterly in shock, she dropped the helmet to the floor.

"Anakin?"

Anakin looked up at Padme's shell shocked face and he knew his jig was up. The man who Padme had trusted, the man she began to fall for was a Sith!

"You're-you're," Padme stuttered. Anakin felt pity for her and decided to put Padme out of her misery.

"Yes, Senator. I am the Red Knight," Anakin said, resolutely. Padme felt tears stinging her eyes as she realised Anakin used her. Anakin felt the pit of his stomach drop as he looked into the crestfallen face of Padme. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other. Having heard about Anakin being Plageuis' advisor, they knew the emperor was on to them and the rebellion.

A slap broke the silence of the room and they turned back to see Anakin's face turned, with a bright red hand mark on his cheek. Unfazed by her slap, Anakin turned to face Padme again. Tears running down her cheeks, Padme raised her hand to hit him again but looked into his deep blue eyes. She saw something in them, an emotion she couldn't quite place. Even though she didn't want to...it touched her heart. She sighed and lowered her hand back to her side. She turned and nearly ran out of the room, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

* * *

Bail Organa walked into the conference room to see Padme sitting at the table alone, her eyes downcast. He walked towards her and took a seat beside her.

"I heard about Anakin," Bail said. Padme nodded, tears threatening to leave her eyes again.

"Yeah, what a shocker, right?" Padme tried to joke.

"Padme, I am sorry things didn't work out between you and Anakin," Bail said, trying to comfort her. Padme sniffed.

"What could you have done, Bail? He deceived us all and I fell right into that trap," Padme said, "Force, I am so pathetic."

"No, you aren't. Look, you are not one to fall in love so easily," Bail said," In fact, I'd say you are one of the most picky women when it comes to men."

Despite her tears, Padme laughed.

"What I'm saying is, you look for the best in people...what's worthy of them. Even though, I am conspicuous of Skywalker more than ever, you trusted him because there was something worth loving in him," Bail said wisely. Padme smiled and hugged Bail.

"Thank you, Bail. You're a great friend," Padme said softly.

"Any time, Padme," Bail replied, hugging her back.

"Since when did you become so good in reading people?" Padme teased.

"You can blame my wife for that," Bail replied playfully.

They pulled away as the door opened and was surprised to see Rush Clovis walk in. '_Could this get any worse?_' Padme thought.

"Hello, Padme," Rush said, smugly.

"Rush, what are you doing here?" Padme asked.

"Mon said I was qualified to attend the meeting," Rush replied.

"Rush, you are hardly a rebel leader," Padme scoffed.

"Say's the women who almost let a Sith into the rebellion," Rush retorted.

Padme stood up and walked towards Rush. She stood right in front of him and Rush was caught off guard as she slammed her heel on his foot.

"Oww!" Rush cried out, holding his foot in pain.

"At least the Sith knows how to dance," Padme retorted and walked out of the room.

* * *

Anakin sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall of his new cell. The Jedi gave up in his interrogation, knowing they were getting nothing out of him. They had forcefully removed him of his armour, leaving him in his dark tunic and pants. He looked to the side to see them walk out of the cell with the crate containing his armour. His side throbbed in pain, as his wound was still left untreated. He looked down to see blood seeping through the fabric of his tunic. '_So much for the rebellion being compassionate,'_ Anakin thought.

He raised his cuffed wrists and fingered the collar around his neck. Anakin knew his father would not be happy with his capture and frowned thinking how disappointed he must be. He quickly tried formulating a plan of escape but Padme's distraught face kept coming to mind. He knew he shouldn't care but he felt guilty for Padme's sadness when she found out who he was. '_I knew it was coming anyway,'_ Anakin thought, trying to shrug off the twinge in his stomach. Sinking back against the cell wall, Anakin closed his eyes tried to put himself into a trance to ignore the pain in his side.

He didn't notice when the cell door opened and a figure kneeled by his side. He felt the rustling of his tunic, opened his eyes and was surprised to see none other than Padme Amidala. He saw the upset look on her face but frowned when she lifted his tunic.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked. Padme briefly looked up at him and went back down to inspect his wound.

"You're hurt," Padme merely responded.

"Thanks for noticing," Anakin muttered. Padme sighed when she saw the amount of blood pouring out of his wound. Anakin briefly looked to Padme's side to see a bowl of water, bacta and a clean shirt beside her. Padme picked up a scalpel and began to slice open the side of his tunic. Anakin was shocked at her boldness and saw that Padme's face was flush but he remained silent. Padme felt his eyes on her, watching intently but she continued to the task at hand.

After opening his tunic, she removed it and began to wipe away the blood with a cloth and water. She tried to focus on cleaning his wound but it was hard not to look at Anakin's exposed chest. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she gazed at his muscled chest and abs. Despite her complete anger with him, she couldn't deny that he was absolutely gorgeous.

She put down the cloth, which was now completely red with blood, and began to wipe some bacta on his wound. She looked up at Anakin, expecting him to wince at stinging sensation but his face remained stoic and blank.

"How do you do it?" Padme asked softly.

"Do what?"

"The pain. How are you so calm?" Padme asked again.

"I am a Sith, Senator. Pain is relative," Anakin replied. Padme nodded.

"Why are you helping me?" Anakin asked.

"I can't let you bleed out like this," Padme replied and Anakin scoffed.

"Your rebel friends had no trouble with that. They saw my wound and yet they did nothing," Anakin said, "So why are you helping me?"

"I don't care who you are. I wouldn't like for anyone to bleed out like that," Padme replied and Anakin remained silent again.

Padme proceeded to wrap a bandage around his waist and met his eyes, silently telling him to turn. He sighed and saw no point in arguing with her. He twisted his back a little to let her wrap the bandage. Padme gasped as she saw the amount of scars marring his back. She stared at the criss crossing whip burns and was horrified at who could ever do that to a person. Finally, she looked at his left shoulder and saw the intricate scar. It looked very similar to the Sith emblem but not quite the same. Anakin was starting to become a little self conscious at her scrutiny. Padme began to help Anakin into his new shirt.

"So, it was a lie," Padme said and Anakin looked at her again.

"The gala, your past, the flowers, the opera...the kiss," Padme whispered as she finished helping him into his shirt, "it was all a lie?"

Anakin looked into her brown eyes and sighed.

"Well," he said softly, taking her hand in his, "not all of it."

Padme looked at Anakin, wondering whether he was lying again but Anakin's face held nothing but sincerity.

Senator, you shouldn't be in here. It's not safe," Qui-Gon said. He was shocked to see Padme helping the Sith but focused his attention on the scar on Anakin's left shoulder. He looked at it and frowned as he realised he has seen that specific emblem before.

"Senator," Qui-Gon called again.

"All right, I'm coming," Padme replied and Qui-Gon left the cell. Anakin's eyes met hers and she frowned, fearing she would break down. Slowly, Padme took of her hand off Anakin's and walked away.

Anakin sighed as he looked at her retreating form.

"Padme!" Anakin called out. She turned to look at him.

"Thank you," he said softly. But Padme just nodded her head and left the cell, confining Anakin in solitude once again.

* * *

**Author's note: Once again, thank you for all the reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chandrila**

Qui-Gon ran a hand over his face in exhaustion as he scrolled through the archives in his quarters. Flicking through pictures and documents, he could not yet find the emblem scarred on Anakin's shoulder. Obi-Wan walked through the door and sighed as he watched his old master stare at the holo screen, not acknowledging him as he entered the room.

"You should be at the meeting," Qui-Gon said, never taking his eyes of the screen.

"So should you, more so than me," Obi-Wan replied, walking towards Qui-Gon.

"Another reason why I have you around, to fill me in on situations when I'm not there," Qui-Gon said, humour underlining his voice.

"You have been in that chair for over three hours now. What's got you so interested, you'd risk skipping a rebel meeting?" Obi-Wan asked, ignoring Qui-Gon's statement. He leaned over Qui-Gon's shoulder to see pictures of Sith in battle.

"I saw a scar resembling the Sith emblem on our prisoner's shoulder. I am sure I've seen it before but I can't quite place it," Qui-Gon said.

"Master, you know how the Sith are. Many of them mark themselves as a sign of loyalty to their masters," Obi-Wan said, "there should nothing special about this one."

"This emblem was very similar to the Sith's except there was a significant difference on a few of the marks. Why would a Sith go to so much trouble to symbolise themselves only to get the emblem wrong?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"You've got a point but can't this wait until the meeting is adjourned?" Obi-Wan encouraged and Qui-Gon sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Let's back to the meeting before they-" Qui-Gon was cut off as the holo screen began to beep. He and Obi-Wan shared a look before a picture emerged on the screen.

"That's Plageuis," Obi-Wan said, "it looks like the battle of Shili, soon after the empire was established."

Qui-Gon frowned and studied the image carefully. The dark lord was in the middle of a battle with his lightsaber raised. The robes on his arms appeared to have been burnt away, revealing the skin underneath. Qui-Gon caught a glimpse of a mark on Plageuis' arm and zoomed in on the image.

"Obi-Wan, look at his arm. That's the exact same symbol I saw on Skywalker's shoulder," Qui-Gon said.

"Master, this could mean a lot of things. All of Plageuis' most loyal soldiers could bear the same symbol," Obi-Wan suggested.

"You should be more mindful, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, "the Force tells me different."

"All right, Qui-Gon. I will leave you to continue but if it turns out to be nothing of concern, I will expect you at the end of the meeting," Obi-Wan smirked, "with a glass of jawa juice to tell me how you were wrong."

"Very well, Obi-Wan."

* * *

"And so by transferring all Core system private loans to the unmarked rebel banking records, we can ensure a safe deposit of-"

Padme stifled a yawn as she tried to pay attention to Rush's rambling. She looked around and noticed the other rebel leader's boredom.

"Yes, that was a very...detailed report, Rush. Thank you," Mon said, interrupting his speech.

"Onto more pressing matters," general Ackbar said, "what is to become of the Red Knight?"

Padme looked up, paying full attention.

"The Jedi have been unable to get any information out of him. If he is of no use, then we can't risk his escape. All methods we have tried to lower his inhibitions have been unsuccessful. It would be best if he was executed before he's seen too much," Mon said. Padme looked down at the mention of Anakin's execution.

"Are you sure there is no other way of getting him to give up information?" Padme asked, looking at the rest of the leaders.

"The Sith are crafty, Padme. You of all of us should know this first hand," Mon said and Padme frowned, knowing what she was referring to.

"We should console the Jedi for any other ways of interrogation," Bail suggested, wanting to change the topic. Padme mouthed a thank you to him and Bail smiled back.

"And where are the Jedi?" Mon asked irritably.

"Right here, as I should be," Obi-Wan said, entering the room. He took a seat and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Now, let's get down to business about the Red Knight."

* * *

_Flames, nothing but flames surrounded Anakin. He looked around, trying to find an escape but he was trapped. Suddenly, the flames died down and Plageuis stood before Anakin. _

_'Father,' Anakin said, walking slowly towards him._

_'Son, where have you been?' Plageuis asked and Anakin frowned._

_'The rebels captured me, Father. They have Force suppressors and I-'_

_'Silence!' Plageuis bellowed, cutting Anakin off._

_'Where have you been?' Plageuis asked again and Anakin frowned._

_'I don't know what you're talking about,' Anakin replied. Plageuis' yellow eyes glowed brighter and he vanished. Black smog clouded Anakin's vision but faded away to reveal a city in ruins._

_'Where have you been?' Plageuis' voice taunted and Anakin looked around trying to find him._

_'Father!' Anakin called out but got no response. He stepped forward and his boot landed on something soft. Anakin looked down and picked up the flag, staring at the half burnt Sith emblem. His eyes widened and he looked back up at the ruins._

_'Koribban,' Anakin whispered, gazing at the palace in shambles. Anakin dropped to his knees, his fists tightening on the flag in his hands. _

_'__Disappointment. You weren't here, Anakin. Where have you been?' Plageuis' voice called out. _

_'Father' _

_'Disappointment. The Sith always succeed.'_

Anakin gasped as he woke up, sweat matting his hair. He ran a shackled hand down his face and rubbed his neck, tense from his uncomfortable position against the wall. He stood up and stretched, working off the tension in the rest of his body. He walked towards the durasteel door and recalled his father's words. Anakin knew waiting for Jayden would not be enough, he had to escape now.

* * *

"I believe it was Ana- I mean the Red Knight's mission to infiltrate the senate and pick out rebel associates," Padme said.

"Attacking all our bases wasn't enough, now the Sith try diplomacy to take us out," General Dodonna said in frustration.

"What's your take on this, master Jedi?" Bail asked.

"I find it odd Plageuis would send such a young Sith. He's what- eighteen or twenty years old?" Obi-Wan said and Padme flustered a little, looking down.

"He may be young but has done the rounds," Qui-Gon said entering the room. He sat next to Obi-Wan and tossed a datapad on the table.

"Let's see, Anakin Skywalker, the only name we can place him with. He was unknown until the gala, where Plageuis introduced him as his personal advisor," Qui-Gon explained and Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow.

"The emperor obviously trusts him," Padme pointed out.

"Enough to mark him as the future of the Sith," Qui-Gon said, switching on the datapad. Padme's eyes widened as Anakin's scar came on screen.

"Both Skywalker and Plageuis have the same emblem scarred on their flesh," Qui-Gon said.

"Ouch," Obi-Wan whispered and Qui-Gon gave him a look.

"Plageuis got that scar after he started the empire and broke the rule of two."

"How do you know that?" Padme asked, curious.

"He wasn't always a Sith," QUi-Gon said and cleared his throat, "Sith have apprentices to carry on their legacy. Plageuis wouldn't have a personal apprentice ever since he became the King of the Sith. Skywalker, on the other hand, fits every agenda for a Sith apprentice."

"What does that mean?" Padme asked, frowning.

"I think Skywalker is the heir to the Sith throne."

Padme frowned and excused herself, before getting out of her seat. Rush smirked and followed her out.

"Anything you wish to share?" Rush asked Padme and she sighed.

"Not with you," Padme merely replied and quickened her pace. Rush stopped in the hallway.

"You're going to visit him, aren't you?" Rush called but Padme just ignored him.

* * *

"Dinner time, Sith scum," a rebel said, tossing a dinner tray into Anakin's cell. He looked through the peep hole and frowned when he couldn't see Anakin anywhere.

"Blast it!" he swore, grabbing his blaster and slowly opening the door. He stepped into the cell and looked around. He cried out as Anakin jumped down from the ceiling and tackled him to the floor. The rebel rolled over and fired at Anakin. Anakin dodged the shots and held up his shackled wrists to block another. The blaster bolt broke the cuffs and they fell to the floor. Anakin laughed darkly and caught the rebel's wrist, twisting painfully. The rebel cried out and Anakin angled the blaster at his collar. He pulled the trigger and collar broke off. Anakin flipped the rebel over, slamming him to the ground. The wave of the Force met him once again and Anakin sighed, relishing the feeling. The rebel tried to get his comlink but Anakin's foot slammed onto his wrist. Cocking his head to the side, he placed his other foot on the rebel's neck, applying pressure.

"Bad move, rebel," Anakin said and applied more pressure. The rebel choked and tried to pry Anakin's foot off but to no avail.

"You rebels make the Sith angry," Anakin whispered, leaning closer, "and guess what? You've just made this Sith angry."

"Freeze!"

Anakin looked up to see two more rebels standing at the door. Anakin's steel blue eyes bore into them and smiled when he noticed their hands shaking. He pressed his foot harder on the rebel's neck and the guards pointed their blasters closer to him. One of the guards held up his wrist, getting ready to sound off the alarm.

"I wouldn't do that," Anakin warned, catching his movements.

"Put your hands in the air," the guard yelled. Keeping his foot on the rebel's neck, Anakin slowly raised his hands. Suddenly, Anakin sent a Force push at them. They crashed into the far wall with a sickening thud. Anakin looked back at the rebel beneath his feet and shook his head, before slamming his foot down, breaking the rebel's neck. Striding out of the cell, Anakin found a crate and opened the lid to find his armour. Taking his comlink out of his utility belt, he opened the frequency.

_"That better be you, Anakin," _Jayden's voice called out and Anakin smiled, turning on his tracking beacon.

_"_I've caused a bit of a mess, Jayden," Anakin said, looking back at the dead rebel, "I was hoping you come over and help me clean it up."

_"I'm on my way,"_ Jayden laughed. Anakin cut off the frequency and began to put his armour back on. After putting his helmet over his head, Anakin took his staff and clipped it to the holster on his back. Walking down the prison cell, he spotted a control panel.

"Let's see how well you Jedi do in darkness," Anakin said to himself and swung his staff at the panel. The lights flickered, before the entire rebel base was engulfed in the dark.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chandrila**

Panic ensued around the rebel base as technicians rushed to get the lights working again. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ran through the hallway and stopped when they saw the carnage lining the prison block. Exposed wires hung down sliced open ceiling panels. Sparks flew out of the wires briefly lighting up the hallways, revealing the dead bodies of rebels littering the floor.

"How could he have escaped so soon?" Obi-Wan asked in horror.

"Doesn't matter now, Obi-Wan. We have to evacuate the base. It won't be long before the imperials find out where we are," Qui-Gon said, turning on his comlink, "attention all rebels. This is Master Qui-Gon Jinn calling for an immediate evacuation. I repeat, immediate evacuation! All pilots head to the hangar bay and prepare transports."

"Let's get out of here," Qui-Gon said.

"And the Red Knight?" Obi-Wan asked, running along side him.

"If we see him, we'll take him on. But we have to get on the transport. We are of no use to rebellion dead."

* * *

Anakin swung his staff at another rebel and Force blasted a door open to reveal the central control panels. He leaned over the console and lowered the shields protecting the base. He took a bomb out of his belt and left it on the panel. Striding through the darkened hallway, he detonated the bomb, flames erupting out of the room.

"Shields are down, Jayden. You in position?" Anakin asked, his cape flowing behind him.

Jayden stood at the top of the ridge, his gloved thumb hovering over the detonator in his hand.

"Long live the Sith," he whispered and pressed the button.

Explosions shook the entire base as the ground began to collapse on top of it.

Padme and Rush ran to the entrance to the hangar bay when an explosion rocked the hallway. Padme screamed as rubble began to fall around them. She collapsed to the floor and cried out as a ceiling panel trapped her foot. She coughed from the dust and looked up to see Rush get back on his feet.

"Rush, help me. My foot, it's stuck," Padme rasped out, struggling to release her foot. Rush quickly looked back at the hangar to see the last few transports leaving.

"Sorry, Padme. I'm not sticking around to let the Sith kill me," Rush said and ran to a ship. Padme's eyes widened as she looked at his retreating form.

"Rush! Rush!" she cried out. She tried to pull her foot out but another explosion rocked the building. She scrambled to get her comlink out of her belt.

"Artoo," Padme coughed as smoke collected around her. Artoo's worried beeps through her comlink was a sound of relief to her.

"Artoo, I need you," Padme rasped. The rubble began to collapse around her and a piece knocked her on the head. Her vision swam, as blood flowed down her forehead. Finally unconsciousness took her.

* * *

Anakin ran into the hangar bay to see a couple of rebels boarding the last transport. He scowled under his helmet as he spotted Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in the group. Without a moment of hesitation, he charged after them, igniting the blades on his staff. Obi-Wan was helping an injured rebel onto the transport and spotted the Sith Elite coming at them fast.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan cried out, warning the Jedi master.

QUi-Gon quickly turned and parried Anakin's blade. Anakin spun and swirled his staff, lunging at Qui-Gon with complete fury. Obi-Wan ran down the ramp, igniting his saber. He flipped over the two and began to block Anakin's attacks from behind.

Jayden jumped on top of an X-wing and swung his staff at the cockpit. His blade sliced open the control panels and the pilot screamed as sparks flew everywhere. Jayden jumped off the X-wing and landed on his feet in the hangar bay. He watched as the X-wing spun out of control and crashed in a heap of flames on the ground. The sound of clashing lightsabers caught his attention and he looked to see Anakin's glowing crimson blades parry the Jedi's in the dark. He ignited his own and joined Anakin in the fight.

Sweat ran down Obi-Wan's forehead as he parried Jayden's blade. He squinted his eyes as the bright clash of their sabers exploded his vision in the dark. Both Sith Elites pushed the Jedi back and broke off, circling their prey. Lightsabers raised, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood, back to back.

"We need to get on the transport. It's about to take off," Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon couldn't respond, his eyes followed Anakin's form as he circled them. Suddenly, and idea struck Qui-Gon and he smiled, before turning off his saber. He slowly kneeled on the floor, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Qui-Gon, now is not a good time for this," Obi-Wan warned as Anakin and Jayden moved in closer. Swirling their blades, Anakin and Jayden charged at the Jedi.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan cried out. Snapping his eyes open, Qui-Gon sent a massive Force push at the two Sith. Anakin and Jadyen grunted as they went flying into some crates.

"Master Jedi! C'mon, we're getting out of here," a rebel yelled, tossing a rope down from the shuttle hovering above them. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon quickly took hold of the rope as the shuttle began to lift them off. Qui-Gon took one last look at Anakin's form before climbing up the rope.

Slightly disorientated, Anakin shook his head and pushed himself on his elbows, embedding the tip of his staff in the ground. He looked up and growled as the rebel shuttle flew away. He stood up and yelled in fury, sending the crates smashing against the wall. Jayden got up and looked at Anakin, raising his wrist.

"General Malek to Conqueror. Tell me you are taking care of those rebel shuttles!" Jayden yelled into his comlink, still looking at Anakin's frustrated form.

"_We are in pursuit, sir,"_ the officer paused and Jayden could sense the nervousness radiating off him, "_but...some shuttles have made it into hyperspace."_

Yelling in rage, Jayden ripped his comlink off his wrist and threw it against the wall. The rumbling off shuttles interrupted his brooding and he looked up to see them landing in the hangar bay. Picking up his staff, he walked towards the landing ramp where his captain was waiting.

"Plot a course straight for Korriban. We're going home."

Anakin looked over his shoulder and spotted a light flash behind some crates. Holding his staff tightly in his hand, he slowly walked around the crates to find an astromech beeping wildly at the rubble. He sighed and figured it was a malfunctioning droid. Suddenly, he sensed a familiar presence behind the rubble and stepped closer. Artoo began to throw angry raspberries at the Sith approaching him.

"Feisty droid, aren't you?" Anakin mutered and used the Force to remove the rubble. His eyes widened as he laid his eyes on the revealed and unconscious form of Padme. Artoo began to beep affectionately as he looked at his mistress. Anakin slowly kneeled beside her prone form and without thinking brushed the back of his hand against her temple. He looked at the rubble at her feet and lifted it aside. Curiously, he cocked his head, studying her peaceful face.

"Anakin, time to go," Jayden called, walking up the ramp to their shuttle.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Anakin sighed and carefully picked up Padme in his arms. Anakin felt a warmth spread across his chest as her head lolled to the side and rested against his chest. He felt a thud and he looked down to see Artoo banging against his leg, beeping angrily. He raised his eyebrow as he understood the droid's array of mechanical raspberries.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm her," Anakin said, walking towards the shuttle. He turned and looked at Artoo, briefly.

"You're welcome to come along. I have nothing against droids, just Jedi."

* * *

Padme groaned and turned on her side. She felt the soft, silky material beneath her and sighed, content in its comfort. A series of beeps interrupted her slumber and she fluttered her eyes open to see a big, blue blur.

"Artoo?"

Artoo whistled joyfully, swinging his dome around. Padme gasped and sat up in the bed, recalling all the events back at the base. Looking around, she found herself in a large, black oak bed with red velvet sheets. Running her fingers across the silky material, she scanned her eyes across the rest of the room. Statues of hooded figures stood at the door, almost looking like real people. The balcony let in a cooling breeze, ruffling the red tinted sheer curtains. Padme had to admit, it was beautiful in a...darker sense.

"About time, Senator."

Padme gasped and looked to the side to see a smiling Anakin, lounging in a chair with his feet resting on a desk. Her eyes widened as she looked outside the balcony to see infamous rocky landscape, twin red suns in the horizon. Her eyes turned back to the Sith, still smiling with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Welcome to Korriban."

* * *

**Author's note: You are all awesome! Seriously, I am loving the feedback and overjoyed to see even more readers coming in. I hope you like to the new chapter and don't forget to review :)**


End file.
